M&M YashiGo – the Matchmaker Go Master
by Lordess Ananda Teenorag
Summary: Kiyoharu Yashiro, descendant d'un célèbre clan de joueurs de Go, tombe des nues lorsque la première mission qu'on lui confie se rapporte et au Go, et à ses deux anciens partenaires du tournoi. Sa mission : protéger les deux Etoiles du Go, à leur insu...
1. Yashiro no Go

Titre : _**"M&M Yashi-Go – the Matchmaker Go Master"**_

Ou

"_**Yashiro no Go"**_

**Les Aventures du Matchmaker Go Master **

Résumé : Kiyoharu Yashiro, descendant d'un célèbre clan de joueurs de Go, nommés les M&M (Match Maker), tombe des nues lorsque la première mission qu'on lui confie se rapporte et au Go, et à ses deux anciens partenaires de l'Equipe Japonaise. Sa mission : perfectionner sa "Original Strategist" Touch, en se faisant le Gardien Secret des deux pièces maîtresses du Go (Akira Touya et Hikaru Shindou), et en luttant contre les indésirables mafieux du Go qui feraient n'importe quoi pour s'en prendre à eux...

Type : Romance, Humor.

Pairing : Akira x Hikaru, Yashiro x ... surprise !! Plus quelques autres pairings hétéros.

***

Chapitre 1 : Yashiro no Go

***

Dans les temps les plus immémoriaux, et ceux dont on se souvient ; dans les temps les plus reculés, et ceux les plus avancés aussi…

…existe une lignée légendaire d'entremetteurs.

Ils agissent dans l'ombre. Mais leurs œuvres sont visibles au grand jour.

Cachés, et pourtant au grand jour de la vie, ce sont les chevaliers servant de l'amour, et de l'amitié.

On les appelle…

…_les Matchmaker Masters_.

De nos jours, on ne compte plus leur nombre. Ils ont envahi la terre entière. En groupe, ou en solitaire, ils poursuivent leur mission d'amour via leur discipline propre à eux.

Mais seuls certains d'entre eux sont des étoiles, capables d'inventer leur propre technique, et d'attirer la lumière à eux.

Car ils sont eux-mêmes une lumière.

Voici l'histoire d'une jeune…

…Etoile du Go.

Le Légendaire 'Original Strategist'.

…

**(???)**

…

« Avance-toi. »

Impressionnant.

« Quelle est la raison qui t'a poussée à rejoindre notre club, jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent ? »

'_Mais ils sont pas gris, ils sont blancs, mes cheveux !!! Vous êtes bigleux ou quoi ?!'_

« Je veux atteindre… »

Le bruit du silence résonne, dans la salle.

« …le Coup Divin. »

'_Oh, qu'est-ce que ça fait classe !!'_

« … »

Et le silence résonne comme un bruit, dans la salle.

« Remarquable. Une telle détermination et un idéal si élevé à ton âge… »

'_Bravo, Kiyoharu !!'_

Le silence, c'est du tonnerre !!

« Quel est… ton nom, jeune garçon aux cheveux d'argent ? »

'_Blanc, bordel, BLANC !!'_

Sur le coup, ma voix crisse d'elle-même.

« Kiyoharu Yashi-Go !!! »

'_Oups. Dans la nervosité, j'ai mal prononcé mon nom. __C'est Yashiro, pas Yashi-Go !! _

_Bon, bah pour la carte de visite, je rectifierai le tir…'_

Regards brillants, de tous les visages, hommes comme femmes, enfants comme adultes.

« Bienvenu dans notre club M&M (Matchmaker Master), YASHI-GO !!! »

'_M… & … M ??!!'_

J'ai dû me tromper de club, je déteste les sucreries !! Et par-dessus tout, le CHOCOLAT !!

« Le club Fondateur des Entremetteurs Etoiles !! »

'…'

Peut-être que mes cheveux – blancs, je précise, blancs – se sont dressés sur ma tête, je n'en suis plus sûr. En tout cas, je suis _blanc comme eux_.

'_Koooaaa __?!! Mais je voulais un club de Go, __moi__ !!!'_

Les regards brillent autour de moi.

« Viens avec nous apprendre les techniques pour atteindre le Coup Divin !!! _(/Regards inquiétants/)_ Hé hé hé !! »

'_Au SECOUUUUUUURRSSS !!!'_

Ce qui advint ensuite fut censuré, pour la chasteté des âmes pures.

…

**(Quelques années plus tard…)**

**(Kansaï. Club de Go.)**

…

Patchi !

Je peux pas croire que c'est comme ça que j'ai appris le Go.

_« Rappelle-toi, Kiyoharu-kun. Le Go, c'est comme une histoire d'amour ! »_

_« Oh, ouais. Et c'est pour ça que tu perds tout le temps, alors ? »_

_« … NON !! » _

Ne vous y trompez pas. Le Club M&M – Shuusaku bénisse ce nom ridicule – abrite d'excellents joueurs de Go. Simplement, c'est aussi là que s'est nichée la Tradition des Matchmaker Masters.

_« Et c'est pour ça que tous les joueurs de Go sont des pervers… »_

_« …KIYOHARU-KUN !!! » _

Dans les parchemins anciens – que j'ai dû potasser, Shuusaku me maudisse –, les Entremetteurs étaient une classe sacrée, à part. Beaucoup d'entre eux maîtrisaient l'art de la stratégie, d'où les affinités avec le Go.

_« Et ils mettaient aussi du violet à lèvres, comme Shuusaku… ? »_

_« Kiyoharu-kun, tu vas ranger __toutes__ les pierres, tu m'as bien entendu, TOUTES LES PIERRES !!! »_

Mais moi, j'y pige que dalle. Merde, chuis un mec, j'ai 15 ans, et ce qui m'intéresse, c'est le Go, point barre !!

« Hé, les gars, écoutez ça !!! »

Je lève la tête, et regarde, d'un air blasé, le groupe de personnes qui discutent.

« Et là, vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit, quand je lui ai fait ma déclaration '_Je t'aime à la folie… accepte ceci en symbole de mon amour !!_', après lui avoir tendu ma pierre noire ? »

« Non ? »

« …'_Ah, c'est pour ça qu'il manquait une pierre dans le jeu du prof !!_' »

Ça, c'est un sacré vent. Pauvre type.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai !!! Et ensuite ?!! »

« Bah, ensuite, elle m'a donné une pierre blanche – celle que j'arrivais pas à retrouver dans mon jeu – et on s'est embrassés. Puis on est allé au ciné. »

Finalement, l'histoire se termine bien.

« OUAIS !!! »

« L'Amour a triomphé !!! »

Cependant, vous comprenez, maintenant, pourquoi je suis _blasé_, dans ce club.

Vraiment _blasé_.

« Alors, Yashi-Go, fais pas ta tête de gars blasé !! C'est pas beau, ça ?! »

« Ouais, ouais… (/_Air blasé_/) »

Silence dans la salle.

« Bon, d'accord. »

Silence.

« Ok, ok, c'était… _un peu_… beau. »

Silence.

« …_assez_ beau. »

Silence.

« D'ACCORD, C'ETAIT MERVEILLEUX !!! VOUS ÊTES CONTENTS ?!! »

Silence.

Puis ovation dans la salle.

Avant de finir étouffé sous les câlins de tout le monde.

« Ah, enfin !! Il sourit !! »

« Je suis contente, Yashi-Go, quand t'es pas si grognon que ça !!! »

« Oui, t'es mignon quand tu fais pas ta tête de blasé !! »

« Oh, mais t'es mignon aussi quand tu fais ta tête de blasé !! »

« Tu commences enfin à comprendre le pouvoir de l'amour !!! »

« Nous aussi, on t'aimeuh !!! »

Pour la forme, je les repousse, comme je peux.

« Vous êtes tous cinglés… »

Soupir. Faut bien que quelqu'un soit encore raisonnable, dans ce club. Je pose une pierre sur le Goban.

« Une partie ? »

**Dring !! Dring !**! (/_Musique de Hikaru no Go_/)

Je plonge la main dans ma poche.

« Ah, c'est mon portable. »

Sans ménagement, je repousse la bande de cinglés du ciboulot.

« Allô ? Yashiro à l'appareil. »

« … »

« Allô ?!! Kiyoharu Yashiro à l'appareil !! »

« … »

J'écrase l'appareil dans mes mains.

« D'ACCORD, Yashi-Go Matchmaker Master à l'appareil !!! Vous êtes content ?!!! »

« (/_Sourire de satisfaction_/) Ah, c'est parfait. »

« (/_Soupir_/) …bon, vous voulez quoi ? »

« J'ai une mission pour toi. »

« … (/_Silence_/) …du genre, livrer des patates à la voisine du club de Go pour qu'elle retrouve l'amour ? »

« Non, pas de ce genre-là. »

« Pas non plus, enfoncer une pierre de Go dans l'œil du joueur qui martyrise les autres et le guider sur la voie de l'harmonie du Go ? »

« Non plus. »

« Alors, apporter un Goban en chocolat au maire de la ville qui cherche le grand amour ? »

« Niet. »

« Je sèche. »

« Une _vraie_ mission. »

Je hausse les sourcils, intrigué.

« Livrer des patates et un Goban en chocolat à la voisine et au maire pour qu'ils trouvent le grand amour ensemble, après avoir jeté toutes les pierres en chocolat dans les yeux du joueur qui les martyrise pour qu'il retrouve l'harmonie du Go et se joigne à eux ? »

« Kiyoharu-kun, je suis sérieux. »

J'entends le soupir d'exaspération, dans le portable.

« D'accord. Alors, c'est quoi ? »

« Veille sur eux… s'il te plaît. »

'_S'il te plaît'_ ? C'est la première, première fois que le boss a un ton aussi suppliant. Shuusaku, ça doit être important.

« …d'accord. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dites-moi juste qui c'est. »

« Je ne peux pas te le dire par téléphone. Trop risqué. »

« Mais alors, comment je… »

« Je te faxe leurs photos. Ne les manque pas. »

Silence.

« Veille sur eux… ils ont besoin de toi… Kiyoharu-kun. »

Le télécopieur – en forme de Goban – crache les documents. Distraitement, j'arrache les feuilles.

C'est alors que mes yeux s'écarquillent.

« Nan… dites-moi que je rêve… »

Autour de moi, tout continue dans le brouhaha, mais je n'entends plus les discussions depuis longtemps.

« Pas eux… »

Shindo Hikaru, Toya Akira ?!!

Pourquoi… ?!!

_Eux… !!!_


	2. Entre Akira et Hikaru

* * *

Titre : _**"M&M Yashi-Go – the Matchmaker Go Master"**_

Ou

"_**Yashiro no Go"**_

* * *

**_Note : Merci pour les reviews, tout le monde ! Voici la suite !_**

* * *

***

Chapitre 2 : Entre Akira et Hikaru

***

* * *

…

**(Tokyo.**

**Club de Go.) **

…

**CHBOUING** !!!

Une pierre noire vole.

« COMMENT ÇA, QU'ELLE EST PAS BIEN, MA TACTIQUE ?!! »

**PSHIIIIIII !!!**

Une pierre blanche vole.

« Non seulement elle est pas bien, mais elle est complètement nulle !!! Même un nouveau-né ne ferait pas cette erreur !!! »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, mon erreur ?!! »

« Alors, tu admets que c'était une erreur !!! »

Bruits de mains sur la table, pierres volantes.

« J'admets rien du tout !!! »

Des pierres blanches et noires volent.

« ABRUTI !!! »

« IDIOT !!!! »

J'écrase des pierres dans ma main.

« Fermez-là un peu !!! »

« …et c'est pas parce que tu es 3ème Dan que… »

« …parce que tu t'imagines que je suis devenu 3ème Dan comme ça ?!! »

« OUAIS !!! Les gars que tu as battus étaient NULS !! »

« ESPECE DE… »

Je tape des poings sur la table, comme Phoenix Wright.

« Non, **mais vous allez la boucler, oui **?!!! »

Ils me regardent.

Puis pointent le doigt l'un vers l'autre, debout.

« NANNNN !!! C'est lui qui a commencé !!! »

Et ma tête tombe sur la table, de désespoir.

« CRETIN DE LA CINQUIEME GALAXIE DU GO !!! »

« IMBECILE SANS CERVEAU AGREE PAR L'INSTITUT !! »

Y'a des jours, j'ai réellement envie de pleurer. Tant pis, les méthodes draconiennes s'imposent.

« Si vous la bouclez pas… »

Leurs yeux, fulminants, me fixent sans peur.

« …si on la boucle pas, alors ?!! »

Un sourire étrange se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« Alors… »

Je me tourne, marchant lentement, vers la table où est posé mon Goban, et celui de mon adversaire, qui me regarde, médusé.

« … »

Un éclair passe dans pièce.

Le Dieu du Go m'a traversé.

« Technique Yashi-Go : Pierres à volonté !!!! »

D'un revers foudroyant, j'ai soulevé le Goban avec toutes les pierres de ma partie (tant pis pour mon adversaire, il perdait de toute façon), et fait un shoot mémorable avec le Goban.

**BLAAFFFF !!!**

**PIOUI !! PIOUI !!! PIOUI !!!**

Les pierres (blanches et noires) arrosent les deux surexcités, qui écarquillent les yeux de surprise.

« Aïe aïe aïe AÏEEEEEUUUHHHHH !!!! KAÏ KAI KAÏEEEEUUUHHHH !!! »

Satisfait, je regarde les deux protagonistes couiner de douleur, en marchant à l'aveuglette avant de se cogner l'un contre l'autre, et de tomber par terre, KO.

« … gah… »

Un peu inquiet pour ma santé mentale, mon adversaire me regarde, immobile.

« …j'abandonne. Tu as gagné. »

Avant de s'enfuir à toute vitesse.

« … »

C'est alors seulement que je me permets de soupirer.

« Sérieusement, vous déconnez. »

Je m'approche d'eux, pour les aider à se relever.

'_Shindo, encore, je peux comprendre… mais Toya, pourquoi il le suit là-dedans ? C'est pas le genre à faire des gamineries…'_

Le semi-blond grogne en se frottant la tête.

« Yashiro, rappelle-moi de ne jamais t'énerver… »

« Sage décision. »

« Et rappelle-moi aussi de ne plus parler à Toya. »

Je le lâche par terre, en laissant tomber sur lui (sans faire exprès, bien entendu) les pierres que je ramassais.

« AÏÏEEUUHHH !!! »

« Mauvaise réponse. »

Toya, pendant ce temps-là, s'est relevé, en soupirant. Il a pas l'air très content de s'être fait jeter des pierres, mais semble relativement calmé à présent.

« Yashiro… Shindo… je crois qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer, à présent. »

Un coup d'œil autour me persuade de la vérité de cette assertion : tous les joueurs nous regardent, l'air complètement fixé sur la santé mentale des jeunes joueurs de Go de 15 à 16 ans.

« Allons-y. »

Tirant dernière nous un Shindo complètement grognon, nous sortons dans la rue.

…

**(Un peu plus tard…)**

…

Arrivé dehors, je me frotte la tête. La vache, c'est que ça fait mal au crâne, de s'occuper des deux excités.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi… pourquoi vous vous disputez tout le temps comme ça ? »

L'air neutre, Toya et Shindo me fixent, puis se regardent, sans rien dire.

« … »

Je soupire profondément.

« On n'arrivera à rien comme ça. On est censé s'entraîner pour une rencontre importante avec des joueurs haut gradés… et je n'ai même pas pu finir ma _première_ partie. »

Même Shindo a l'air un peu penaud.

« Au moins, se justifie le semi-blond, tu as pu _commencer_ une partie, pas comme la dernière fois dans l'autre club où on a… »

« Ça ne nous mène nulle part, Shindo. Si on ne peut s'entraîner ensemble… pourquoi continuer ? Mieux vaut renoncer. »

A ces mots, les yeux de Toya s'emplissent d'éclairs.

« Pas QUESTION de renoncer !! »

« Je suis D'ACCORD avec toi, Toya !!! Pas après tout ce chemin !! »

'_Pour une fois qu'ils sont d'accord, sortons le champagne._'

A l'aide de mes mains (et d'une connaissance des techniques d'acuponcture du Club M&M), je me masse le crâne.

« Asseyez-vous. »

Je me pose en premier, pour les inviter à en faire autant. Chose incroyable : l'impétueux Shindo, et même l'autoritaire Toya, m'obéissent sans discuter.

'_**Souviens-toi, Kiyoharu-kun…'**_

Est-ce la voix de mon mentor, qui résonne dans ma tête ?

'_**Tu as un pouvoir particulier… un pouvoir que les autres n'ont pas, et te rendra indispensable.'**_

Un pouvoir… Sensei ?

Que voulais-tu dire ?

De nos jours… les pouvoirs…

…ça n'existe pas.

'_**Découvre-le… et tu comprendras qui tu es, ainsi ce que ton Go est.'**_

Après un moment de méditation, je reviens à la réalité.

Avec surprise, je m'aperçois que les deux étoiles du Go m'observent, comme attendant un conseil de ma part.

_Eux_, m'écouter ?

« J'ai pas pourtant l'impression… que vous vous détestez vraiment. »

Silence.

« …je me trompe ? »

Bingo.

Pour la première fois, leur regard se fait hésitant, plus perdu.

'_**Touche le cœur de leur Go…'**_

Le temps est devenu calme, comme une merveilleuse, très belle partie de Go entre deux partenaires que rien ne désigne pour s'affronter.

'…_**et le Go te livrera son cœur.'**_

« Toya… »

Seulement… pour se comprendre.

Cette voix, c'est la voix de Shindo.

« …Toya, tu me détestes ? »

Parfois, il n'y a plus de guerre, dans le Go. Même avec deux adversaires aussi puissants, aussi sincères.

'_**Kiyoharu-kun. Sais-tu, pourquoi… **_

…_**nous jouons au Go ?'**_

C'est quelque chose… que je ne suis pas encore arrivé à comprendre.

'_Je ne sais pas, Sensei.'_

'_**C'est parce que nous sommes emplis de sentiments.'**_

Le jeune Toya lève les yeux. Son regard est méditatif, songeur, mais pas agressif.

« … »

Shindo, pour la première fois, a l'air perdu. Peut-être un peu triste, aussi. C'est peut-être en réponse à ça, que quelque chose devient plus doux dans le regard de l'autre moitié.

« Non… Shindo. Je ne te déteste pas, même si tu es insupportable. »

Un début de sourire, peut-être.

« Merci T- …HEIN KOOAA ?!! Qu'est-ce que T'AS DIT ?!! »

Sans attendre, je me place entre eux, les deux mains séparent leur front redevenu agressif (yeux fulminants et compagnie).

« STOP !! »

Des éclairs commencent à filer entre les yeux des deux partenaires, mais je mets le paratonnerre directos. Pas question de repartir pour une discussion… _orageuse_.

'_**C'est pour ça que tu dois apprendre avec eux, Kiyoharu-kun. Ils t'apprendront tout ce que tu peux savoir… sur le Go et le reste.'**_

Oui, peut-être, Sensei…

…peut-être.

« On arrête là. C'était parfait, pour un premier pas. »

'_J'en demande pas plus pour l'instant._'

L'ambiance semble se tendre…

…pour retomber brutalement, avec Shindo qui rit.

« T'es marrant, Yashiro. »

Comment ça, 'marrant' ?

Le semi-blond pouffe de rire.

« On dirait une entremetteuse. »

Akira Toya me regarde, sans rien dire. Son air est pensif.

« Maintenant que j'y pense… Yashiro, c'est vrai que tu as toujours été le plus raisonnable… »

Ouh là là, c'est pas bon pour moi, ça.

'_Et n'oublie pas, Kiyoharu-kun. L'ultime règle d'un M&M… c'est d'agir dans l'ombre.'_

« Attendez, vous déconnez, là ? »

Je prends un air arrogant.

'_Personne, même eux, ne doivent savoir qui tu es.'_

Mon rire doit sonner un peu faux, mais tant pis.

« Vous imaginez, MOI, Kiyoharu Yashiro, 15 ans, en dernière année de collège, ENTREMETTEUSE PROFESSIONNELLE descendant d'une célèbre lignée d'entremetteurs spécialisés en Go ayant traversé les âges ?? »

Shindo me regarde, les yeux écarquillés, avant de hurler de rire. Même Toya ne peut s'empêcher de sourire, ce qui est rare.

Je crois que j'ai réussi mon effet.

« Bon, assez déconné… »

Coûte que coûte, ils ne doivent pas savoir ma réelle identité…

« Je suis d'accord, intervient le fils Meijin, avec un reste de sourire. Nous devons nous entraîner. »

« Je sais !! » lance Shindo, enthousiaste.

Je suis inquiet. A côté, Toya ne cligne pas même des yeux. (Il doit avoir l'habitude, des 'idées' de Shindo !!)

« Vous n'avez qu'à venir à un club hyper sympa que je connais. Comme ça, on pourra se mettre dans le bain tranquillos, puis, passer au niveau supérieur quand on se sentira prêts tous les trois. Puis, on pourrait aller se détendre ensuite !! »

Mes yeux sont fixés dans ceux de l'ex-capitaine de l'équipe.

« Contre toute attente, c'est une excellente idée. »

« Oui, je sais, merc- Hé !!! Ça veut QUOI, ça ?!! »

Sans laisser le temps à Shindo de protester, Toya le prend par le bras et le tire sans ménagement.

« Allons-y, Shindo. »

« Héééé atteends !!! Tu ne sais même pas où c'est, ni même ce que c'est !! »

Malgré moi, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Ces deux-là, ils sont peut-être insupportables, mais on ne pourrait pas les voir l'un sans l'autre. C'est tout simplement inconcevable.

'_Ça me ferait bizarre… de ne plus les voir se chamailler.'_

Je secoue la tête. Pfff, je deviens sentimental.

« Yashiro, ramène-toi !! »

« J'arrive, j'arrive, le décoloré !! »

Indignation blonde.

« Quoi, comment tu m'as appelé ?! »

« Shindo, cesse de te disputer avec Yashiro et allons-y !! »

« C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! »

Brusquement, je me tends. Quelque chose… ne va pas.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Yashiro ? »

« Rien… »

« Comment ça, 'rien' ? »

« J'ai cru voir une ombre. »

L'air perplexe, le semi-blond balaie les environs des yeux.

« Oui, moi aussi, mais c'est les arbres autour de nous ! »

Une ombre.

Une ombre ?

Bah, Shindo doit avoir raison. Les arbres, ça donne de l'ombre.

'_Mais pas de l'ombre qui parle, pourtant…'_

…

**(Dans l'ombre…)**

…

« Inconscient. Tu as failli nous faire repérer. »

Gémissement.

« C'est que le gamin argenté, il a des sens aiguisés !! Et en plus, il a l'air intelligent. »

« Il l'est. Je me demande s'il ne nous a pas repéré, d'ailleurs. »

Bruit d'armes.

« Alors, que penses-tu de lui ? »

« Il est… doué. »

Un rire.

« J'avais pourtant entendu que les disputes du fils Meijin et de son rival n'égalaient que la beauté de leurs parties, et la grandeur de leur talent. »

« C'est vrai. Mais… as-tu remarqué ? Avec l'argenté à leur côté… tout est différent. Ils sont plus calmes, plus matures, plus forts. Comme prêts… à révéler leur vrai potentiel d'équipe. »

« L'équipe, hein ? »

Yeux brillant dans l'obscurité.

« Ce gamin… il est capable de les guider. C'est le seul qui le puisse. J'ai vu bien des entraîneurs ou professeurs plus âgés et plus expérimentés, échouer à comprendre leur dynamique. Mais lui, d'instinct… il sait que dire, et que faire. C'est lui qu'il nous faut. »

Mouvement inquiétant.

« Alors c'est pour ça que nous devons l'intercepter. »

Rire gras.

« Si ce n'est pas lui qui sera le troisième membre de leur équipe, elle perdra. »

* * *

_**Devinette à deux balles : Quel est mon perso préféré de Hikago ? Bon, c'est pas très dur...**_


	3. Le Pouvoir de Yashiro

* * *

Titre :

_**"M&M Yashi-Go – the Matchmaker Go Master"**_

Ou

"_**Yashiro no Go"**_

***

Chapitre 3 : Le pouvoir de Yashiro

***

* * *

…

**(Maison des Yashiro. Chambre.)**

…

Qui suis-je… quel est mon pouvoir, qui fera de mon propre Go ce que je suis ?

'**Eux ont le pouvoir de briller.' **

Des étoiles…

…du Go.

'**Et toi… tu as le pouvoir de toucher le cœur du Go des personnes. Le cœur de leur Go… parce que le Go qu'ils jouent tous les deux, est né et vivra par leur relation. Mais ils ont besoin de quelqu'un pour les aider… et ce quelqu'un, c'est toi.'**

Je me prends la tête – dans tous les sens du terme.

« Merde, on se croirait dans 'Le Retour du Go-Jeddai !!' Ça devient de plus en plus ridicule de jour en jour !! »

**Dring !!! ****Dring !!!** (/_Musique de Akira no Go_/)

« Allô, Kiyoharu Yashiro à l'appareil ! »

« … »

« Oh, c'est vous, Sensei. »

« … »

« Vous savez, vous n'êtes pas obligé de me faire répéter tout le temps la même chose. »

« … »

Mes yeux se plissent.

« A propos, je suis Yashi-Go Matchmaker Go Master. (/_Soupir_/) »

« (/_Sourire_/) Ah, quelle bonne surprise ! »

« (/_Ton ironique_/) Que vous dites, Sensei. Alors, pourquoi vous m'appelez ? »

« Kiyoharu-kun, je sens que tu doutes. »

« De votre santé mentale, oui. Mais ce n'était pas nécessaire de m'appeler pour le confirmer. »

« (/_Rire_/) Kiyoharu-kun, tu es toujours aussi direct. Non, ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'en ce moment, tu doutes de ta mission et de toi-même, et que c'est pour cela que je t'appelle. »

« (/_Silence_/) … …Sensei, je déteste quand vous devinez ce que je ressens. »

« (/_Sourire_/) C'est pour ça que je suis ton maître, et que tu es mon élève. Alors, crache-moi tout, Tacticien Original. »

Je me prends la tête (encore une fois), et actionne le vidéo projecteur à l'aide de la télécommande.

« Jugez-en par vous-même. »

…

(_**/Sur la cassette/**_)

…

_« QUOI, c'est QUOI, le PROBLEME MAINTENANT ?!! »_

_« Le PROBLEME ?!! C'est TOI, Shindo !!! Tu marches sur MON PIED !!! »_

_Pierres volantes._

_« __Silence !!!__ »_

_Déluge de pierres, cris de clients indignés._

_« Arrêtez, les gamins !!! Y'en a qui veulent jouer, ici !!! »_

_«Oui, arrêtez un peu de vous disputer !! »_

_Cris d'ados indignés._

_« ON NE DISPUTE PAS !!! C'est LUI QUI ME DISPUTE !!! »_

_Et même cette réplique, était à l'unisson._

_« __**Fermez-la un peu, bordel !! **__»_

_Bruit de pierres martyrisées sous les mains._

_« … Calme-toi, petit. »_

_« __**JE SUIS CALME !!!**__ »_

_Silence._

_« …alors, pourquoi tu fais de la purée de pierres avec tes mains ? » _

_« __**ce sont juste eux qui me portent sur les nerfs !!**__ »_

_« … »_

_Bruit d'une canne de grand-mère. _

_« DEHORS !!! TOUT LE MONDE !!! » _

_Coups de karaté._

_« KAAAAAAAAAAAAAÏÏÏ !!!! »_

_**BOOOOUUUUM !!! **_

(/_Bruit de corps catapultés dans la rue_/)

…

**(Maison de Yashiro)**

…

J'éteins le vidéo projecteur.

« … (/_Silence_/) …je vois. »

Seule la respiration, au bout du téléphone, suit cette constatation. Au bord de la dépression, je m'affale sur la chaise, comme seul un Yashiro peut le faire.

« Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi humilié de ma vie, Sensei. Pas même quand le maire à qui j'ai apporté un Goban en chocolat, pour l'aider à trouver le grand amour, m'a dit que j'étais très mignon et qu'il acceptait volontiers de sortir avec moi. »

« … … … »

« … … … »

« … … … BOUAH HA HA HA !!! »

De la purée noire (de pierre) sort de mes mains.

« Sensei, je vous ai pas raconté tout ça que vous vous pliiez en deux !!! »

Larmes de rire, à l'autre bout du téléphone.

« Vous êtes rigolos, tous les trois. »

« Sensei, adieu. »

« Non, je plaisantais. »

« Moi non, je connais de très bons professeurs dans le coin, qui serait ravis d'accueillir un nouvel élève. »

« Kiyoharu-kun. »

Son ton est devenu profond, presque grave dans sa douceur.

« … »

Sensei me connaît trop bien.

« … »

Il y a quelque chose de désespéré, dans mon ton.

« J'en peux plus. Je laisse tomber. »

Ton bienveillant.

« Kiyoharu-kun, ne te décourage pas. Tu sais que tu as le potentiel pour devenir un grand Matchmaker Go Master… alors persévère. »

« C'est pas le problème. »

Boudeur, je me replie sur la chaise, affalé comme seul un Yashiro sait le faire.

« Alors dis-moi. »

« Je les pige pas. »

« Pardon ? »

« Comment est-ce qu'on peut s'aimer, et se hurler autant dessus comme ils le font ? Moi ça me dépasse. Moi, si j'ai une petite amie, je lui crie pas dessus à chaque fois qu'elle pose une pierre de travers ! »

Je place une pierre sur mon Goban.

« Et en plus, j'ai l'impression que je stagne au Go. J'arrive pas à utiliser mes stratégies du 5-5. Surtout contre eux. Ça m'énerve d'être passé Pro et de pas progresser comme ça. »

« Ces deux problèmes sont liés, Kiyoharu-kun. »

C'est à mon tour de hausser les sourcils.

« Pardon ? »

« Tu ne progresses pas au Go parce que tu ne les comprends pas. Et tu ne les comprends pas parce que tu ne progresses pas au Go. »

Euh… attends, je progresse pas parce que je les pige pas, ou je les pige pas parce que je progresse pas ?

« Ils représentent l'essence de ton Go, Kiyoharu-kun. Leur relation, leur dynamique, leur Go. Ce qu'ils sont, l'un pour l'autre, c'est ce qui va t'inspirer pour apprendre à jouer. C'est comme cela que tu pourras toi-même atteindre le Coup Divin. »

Le silence est d'or.

« … »

Wouah. Alors, là… chapeau. J'admire.

« Ça t'impressionne, hein ? J'ai lu cette phrase dans le dernier roman de Lord Ma…. »

Rectification.

_J'admirais._

« … »

« Tu pourras réutiliser cette citation au besoin. »

« …Sensei, vous êtes totalement con, mais je vous aime bien. »

Silence.

« De rien, petit Tacticien Original. »

**DRIIIIINNNNNGGGG !!!** **(/Système d'alarme/)**

« Sensei, je vous rappelle. »

De la main gauche, je tape qui donne accès aux caméras externes.

'_Comment ? Les micros que j'ai laissés sur eux…_'

De la main gauche, je tape qui donne accès aux caméras cachées dans le jardin. Mon père est contre le Go, ainsi que ma carrière professionnel en tant que joueur ; mais par contre il est très fier de mes intérêts pour la haute technologie, que je partage avec lui (bien que je me garde bien de lui en révéler les utilisations que j'en fais)

'… _!!! Il y a quelqu'un qui me surveille ?_'

Un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Machinalement, je déplace une pierre de Go sur le Goban.

'_Ah, tu veux jouer à ça. Très bien…_'

Tengen.

'Ce coup signifie : « J'ai envie de tester sur toi une nouvelle stratégie. »'

Ils se déplacent.

3-3 ?

'_Peuh, une ouverture tellement classique. Tu n'arriveras jamais au niveau de Shindo, et encore moins de Toya…_'

Je souris. Je n'aurai aucun problème.

5-5.

'Ce coup signifie : « Je suis sûr de mes capacités. »

Je les sens hésiter. Ils n'ont pas l'habitude, d'un jeu comme le mien.

« Ha. C'est ce moment-là que je préfère. »

Leurs coups se font plus vacillants.

'_Très bien. Passons à la vitesse grand V… j'avais justement envie de tester une nouvelle technique…_'

Je souris. Voilà qui devrait dissuader tous les espions, pendant un _très long_ moment.

…

**(Dehors, quelque temps plus tard…)**

…

« PUURRRRREEEEE de PATATES !!!! »

« A quoi t'attendais-tu ? C'est un grand joueur de Go. »

Jurons.

« Je m'attendais pas à ce qu'il nous plante là comme ça !!! »

Nouvelle crises de jurons.

« … »

« Et en nous envoyant son père, qui est inspecteur, nous chasser de la maison à coups de pieds dans le… »

« Ça va, passe les détails. Ça n'intéresse pas les lecteurs. »

Silence, puis soupirs.

« N'empêche… il est très audacieux, ce petit. »

« Tu veux dire… »

« Tout le monde _n'ouvrirait_ pas la porte à son ennemi, même pour le leurrer complètement ensuite. Et le laisser _entrer jusque dans la chambre_, pour le faire attraper par un des siens et chasser de la maison. »

Silence.

« Faut reconnaître, qu'il a pas froid aux yeux. »

« … »

« … »

« Les informations que nous avions de lui sont confirmés. C'est un stratège, extrêmement audacieux et joueur. Faisons-les parvenir à notre Maître. »

Silence.

« Hé, c'est bien joli, ça, mais qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous, maintenant ? On le laisse s'en tirer après nous avoir humiliés ? »

« … honnêtement. »

« Quoi ? »

« Tu pensais que nous serions capables de nous en charger seuls, comme ça ? »

« … »

« Nous avons été envoyés pour déblayer le terrain et confirmer qui _est_ et comment _joue_ Kiyoharu Yashiro. Pas pour le vaincre ou le capturer. »

« … … j'ai l'impression d'être un des sbires de service, qui servent juste à mettre en valeur les plus forts méchants ensuite. »

« Techniquement, c'est le cas. »

« … »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. _Il_ est en route. »

« Comment ça ? _Lui_ ?!! »

« Oui. _Il_ est même déjà arrivé. »

« Wouah !! _Lui_, le _Prince_, en personne !! »

Silence, puis rires.

« Notre revanche est proche !! Mouah ha ha ha ha !! »

« Il n'a aucune chance contre _Lui_ !! »

« Le petit Yashiro-kun est peut-être très fort, mais, il ne pourra pas le battre. Pas… _Lui_. »

…

**Rue, bien plus loin. **

**Jardin public.**

…

Ha ha ha !!

Rien de tel qu'une brochette d'abrutis pour vous remettre de bonne humeur.

C'est dommage que je ne puisse pas raconter ça à Shindo et à Toya, on se serait bien marrés.

Je m'arrête.

'_Raconter ça à Shindo et Toya ?_'

**IMAGINATION DE YASHIRO !!!**

_« Kooooo-AAAA ?!! Yashiro, une bande d'espions du 21__ème__ siècle ont voulu s'infiltrer chez toi pour voler des Goban top secrets ?!! »_

_« IDIOT !!! Pourquoi des espions voudraient des GOBAN TOP SECRETS ?! Ça n'existe pas, Shindo !! ET puis, il y a peu de chance qu'ils n'appartiennent pas au 21__ème__ siècle !! »_

_« IDIOT TOI-MÊME !! Bien sûr que ça doit exister, des gobans top secrets. Sinon, qu'est-ce qu'on voudrait lui voler ? Et puis, ça pourrait bien être des espions du 20__ème__ siècle, s'ils sont nés avant 2000 !! »_

_« Tu es complètement __illogique__, Shindo !! »_

_« Et toi complètement __coincé__, Toya !! _

**FIN DE L'IMAGINATION DE YASHIRO !!!**

D'un air incrédule, je secoue la tête.

Non, réflexion faite, il vaut mieux éviter de leur raconter ça un jour. Ils trouveraient le moyen de se chamailler.

'_Et puis, de toute façon, je suis en mission top secrète. Donc, pas question d'aborder ça…_'

Je me promène, assez détendu. La vache, ça fait du bien de ne penser à rien, de temps en temps.

« Ha ha, je vais gagner !! »

Oh ? Des voix ?

« T'es méchant !! T'as dit que tu serais gentil !! »

Je regarde.

Mais c'est… du Go !!

« Méchant !! Méchant !! »

Dans un square public !

« Pleure !! Ah ha ha !! »

« Ouuiinnn !!! »

Je grimace, malgré moi. J'aime pas trop qu'on écrase les jeunes joueurs, surtout les gamins, c'est d'un manque total de classe. Et en plus, par un gars plus âgé.

« Pleure, la gamine !! Ah ha !! »

« OUUUUUUUUUIIINNNN !!!!! »

C'est trop, j'en peux plus. Chuis peut-être le chevalier servant au grand cœur que le club M&M me persuade d'être, mais je supporte pas qu'on fasse pleurer les mioches. Surtout les filles.

« Oy !! Toi !! »

« HA HA HA HA HA !!! »

« Oy, je TE PARLE, bordel !!! »

Le gars, plus âgé que moi, me voit enfin.

« Comment tu m'causes, le décoloré à la touffe grise ?! »

Une flamme passe dans mes yeux.

_Argenté_, passe encore. Mais _gris_, là, ça va chier des bulles.

Mes CHEVEUX, sont, et resteront BLANC, bordel.

« Je t'cause comme tu mérites. Et, au moins, moins, je mets pas des piercings dans le nez qui me fait ressembler à un hippopotame en manque de bijou. »

SILENCE.

Toute la foule autour reste les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte.

« … »

Quand au gars, il tremble de rage. J'en profite pour me pencher légèrement en avant, avec un grand sourire.

« Mais, ne t'inquiète pas, il y a de très jolis hippopotames, dans la nature. Et en plus, ils sont protégés par la loi. Donc, ne t'en fais pas. »

Hurlement animal. (Je savais bien, que c'était un hippo !!)

« SALAUD !!! JE VAIS T'ECRASER !!! »

D'un air cool, je prends la petite fille dans mes bras, et m'assied à sa place devant le Goban.

« J'ai une meilleure idée. Et si… je remontais ta partie en cours ? »

La petite fille, installée sur mes genoux, me regarde avec un air anxieux.

« Mais, monsieur le décoloré (/Je grimace légèrement/), c'est beaucoup trop dur !! J'ai déjà perdu !! »

« Elle a raison, rajoute quelqu'un dans la foule. A ce stade, c'est presque impossible. »

« A moins d'être un champion... »

Je tapote sur la tête de la petite fille.

« Alors, je vais essayer d'être un champion. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis, petite ? »

Un grand sourire.

« D'accord, monsieur le décoloré ! »

Je grimace.

« Par le violet à lèvre de Shuusaku, m'appelle pas comme ça ! »

Dans mes bras, la petite rit. Intérieurement, bizarrement, je me sens plutôt content.

« Mais, tu t'appelles comment ? »

Je réfléchis. Evitons de donner mon nom de famille, qui pourrait rappeler une certaine coupe Hokuto…

« Appelle-moi Kiyoharu. »

« D'accord, monsieur Kiyoharu le décoloré !! »

Je soupire. Tant pis, au moins, j'aurais essayé.

Remonter la partie en cours ne se révèle pas si difficile. Certes, blanc a un grand avantage, mais il joue trop mal, et à chaque coup, je réponds et regagne influence, puis terrain.

A la fin de la partie, les jeux sont faits.

« … »

Silence.

« Dix moku et demi. »

Le monde entier semble silencieux devant ce résultat.

« Et en incluant le Komi pour blanc. »

Silence.

« … geuh… je… gah… »

Humilié, le gars s'enfuit la queue entre les jambes.

« ARGGGGHHHH !!! »

Tant mieux, le square ne s'en portera que mieux.

« … »

La petite fille me saute dans les bras.

« Monsieur Kiyoharu le décoloré, vous êtes trop fort !!! Je vous adore !!! »

« Hééé !!! Tu vas me faire tomber !!! »

« Impressionnant, petit !! Tu es fort !! »

« Ça te dirait d'intégrer notre club ? »

« On a un tournoi, bientôt ! »

« Avoir quelqu'un comme toi, ce serait l'idéal ! »

« C'est quoi, ton nom, déjà ?! »

Avec un grand sourire (Kiyoharu, ne craque pas !), la fillette m'étouffe dans ses bras.

« Il s'appelle monsieur Kiyoharu le décoloré !! »

Temps mort.

« … »

« Euh, 'Le-dé-cau-lo-raie', c'est un nom un peu étrange… tu es étranger ? »

Si jamais je revois ce méchant, je _lui fais la peau_. Et pour de _bon_.

« Banane !! T'as vu comment il parle japonais !! »

« Et alors !! Il peut avoir appris à le parler !! »

« Et toi, tu devrais apprendre à réfléchir !! »

« Kess t'as dit ?!! »

« Attends… 'Kiyoharu'… ça me dit quelque chose… »

Oups, alors là, il est temps que je m'éclipse.

« Oy, la compagnie, je dois y aller. C'était sympa, j'me suis bien amusé. Salut. »

Et, sous les protestations de tout le monde et les cris de la petite fillette, je m'enfuis rapidement.

Trop rapidement.

…_C'est là, que je t'ai rencontré…_

C'est peut-être pour ça, que, lorsqu'un être fantomatique surgit devant moi, au détour d'une allée, je heurte violemment un mur et me retrouve par terre.

« Merde !! »

Devant moi, l'apparition semble s'envoler avec élégance sous le choc, avant de retomber gracieusement sur le sol, sans dommage.

« Aïeeeeuuhhhh !!! »

Je ne peux pas en dire pour moi.

« Merde, merde, merde !! Chuis désolé. Ça va ? »

« … »

_Il_ me regarde.

Brusquement, je sens quelque chose qui se paralyse, en moi. Cet être… n'est pas naturel.

_Il n'est pas de ce monde_.

« … »

Je secoue la tête. Là, je deviens vraiment tcharbé. Ça n'existe pas…

… impossible.

« Oy, je vous ai déjà dit que j'étais désolé. Pourquoi vous continuez à me regarder comme ça sans rien dire ?! »

Tout à coup, je le sens _sourire_.

_Sourire ?_

_**« You. » **_

Hein, il a enfin parlé ?!!

_**« Play with me. » **_

SILENCE.

« Ké ? Ke ? Quoi ? »

Le voile qui couvre le visage s'agite sous l'impatience.

_**« Play Go with me. » **_

SILENCE.

« … »

D'une main très fine, il me tapote sur la tête.

_**« **__**Silly boy, you know what Go is ? »**_

D'un coup, je retrouve mes esprits.

« Merci, je suis pas si retardé !!! »

'_Merde, c'est pas parce que t'es un fantôme, que ça te donne le droit de m'insulter !!'_

« Good boy. Now listen to me. »

« Oy, chuis pas un good boy !! Chuis un bad boy, crétin !! »

_**« If you win, I'll do what you want. »**_

Un sourire diabolique se peint sur mes lèvres.

'_Je vais lui faire manger ses cheveux.'_

_**« If I win… you'll do what you want. »**_

Euh, ça, ça me plaît moins, déjà.

'_Je veux pas me teindre les cheveux en blond !!'_

« … »

Un éclat étrange brille dans les yeux orangés.

_**« So ? »**_

Inconsciemment, je frissonne devant la lueur étrange, qui passe dans le regard.

C'est le regard d'un aigle, prêt à fondre sur sa proie.

'_Il est flippant, ce mec.' _

Merde, si je perds, ce gars risque de me demander des choses pires que de me teindre les cheveux en blond.

_**« You know**_, ajoute-t-il d'un air amusé, _**you're cute. **__**Especially when you're not frowning. »**_

Rectification, ce gars risque de me _**faire**_ des choses pires que de me teindre les cheveux en blond.

« No way !!! »

Manquait plus que je me fasse aborder par un pervers.

« J'ai pas envie de jouer avec toi !! !! »

Alors que je lui tourne résolument le dos, une voix moqueuse s'infiltre en moi.

_**« You know, little wolf, I saw your game. **__**Could be better. »**_

En un instant, je me retrouve devant un Goban, les pierres en main.

« Ah, tu veux te battre !!! »

…

**Un peu plus tard…**

…

Il est fort. Il est très fort.

« Un atari ici… »

Je connais cette personne. Mais, où, et quand, l'ai déjà vue ?

_**« 6-7. »**_

Ces longs cheveux roux…

Merde, s'il n'y avait pas ce voile, qui masquait son visage !!!

« 17-2. »

De plus, jouer une partie en posant les pierres pour son adversaire, c'est crevant.

Et puis…

… _qui est-ce ? _

_**« You know, looking at the stone won't make you win. »**_

Bâtard.

Je perds. A trois moku et demi.

'_C'est ma veine. En plus de tomber sur un parfait bâtard – peut-être pervers, je suis tombé sur un parfait bâtard __**fort au Go**__'_.

Sa voix résonne, moqueuse.

_**« So, little wolf, when are you going **__**to play ? »**_

Une lueur arrogante et amusée passe dans son regard. Alors, je comprends qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de Go.

Il me provoque.

Il veut gagner.

Mais d'une façon différente.

Alors, je vais te prouver, que je ne suis pas qu'un bon joueur de Go.

« Bastard. You think you're so great. »

Je range les pierres dans le Goban, simplement.

« But you're just a loser who has won. »

Lui tournant le dos, je porte mon regard sur la fillette au loin, qui joue avec les pierres.

« You're even worse than the other guy. At least, he learnt to lose. But you, you're just an arrogant bastard who never lost. »

Alors, l'incroyable arrive.

_Il éclate de rire. _

_De rire._

_**« Ha ha ha ha !!! »**_

Alors, je perds les pédales, oubliant complètement qu'il pige pas le japonais.

« BÂTARD, ÇA TE FAIT RIRE ?!!! »

Elégamment, il essuie une larme de rire. Etrangement, je trouve ce geste beau, raffiné.

_**« You're **__**really**__** cute, little wolf. »**_

Ce (?) gars (?) me _tape_ sur le système.

« I am NOT CUTE, you GIRLIE !!! »

Ses cheveux roux semblent s'envoler sous les spasmes de rire, mais jamais, il ne semble perdre une once de prestance.

'_Je dois le reconnaître. C'est peut-être un parfait bâtard, mais il est d'une beauté à couper le souffle.'_

C'est alors, que je le vois, devant moi.

_**« I kinda like you. »**_

« Funny. I totally don't. »

Il sourit, l'air amusé.

_**« Remember, you have to do something for me, haven't you ? »**_

Il s'approche, l'air aguicheur, et se penche vers mon oreille. (Dieu du Go, c'est un gars ou une fille, ce mec ?!)

Une goutte de sueur apparaît sur ma tempe.

Espérons, que, gars ou fille, ce soit pas un pervers.

C'est alors qu'il murmure quelque chose.

« KOOOOOOOOOO-AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!! »

…

**(Bien plus tard.**

**Rue.)**

…

« Yashiro, qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as l'air ailleurs. »

« … hein, quoi, kess tu racontes, Shindo ? »

Toya me regarde, dubitatif, puis échange des regards avec le semi-blond.

« Yashiro, tu as un problème ? »

Des yeux acérés me fixent.

« Hein ? Quoi ? Comment ça ? Pas du tout ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Leur regard étincelle, comme un fauve à qui on aurait retiré sa viande.

« Yashiro… »

Putain, ils sont flippants, ces deux-là, quand ils veulent.

« Tu ne nous as même pas fait la morale quand on s'est jeté des pierres. »

« Tu ne nous as pas assommé avec les Goke quand on s'est disputé. »

« Tu étais tellement distrait que ton adversaire s'est endormi. »

« Tu n'as pas fait de purée de pierre avec tes mains. »

« Tu ne nous as pas jeté de Goban à la tête. »

« Tu n'as même pas hurlé. »

Et ensemble, ils pointent un doigt accusateur vers moi.

« Alors, avec ça, ose dire qu'il ne se passe rien. »

Je confirme.

Ils sont _vraiment_ flippants.

« Euh… je… euh… »

Merde, qu'est-ce que chuis censé faire, devant l'intuition des deux fauves les plus sanguinaires de la ville quand il s'agit de Go ou de disputes ?

« En fait… »

Les yeux de Toya, me fixent, acérés, et les prunelles de Shindo, brillent, déterminées.

« …on m'a volé ma moto. »

La bouche du fils Meijin s'ouvre grand, comme un poisson, et les yeux du semi-blond sortent de leur orbites, comme un satellite en folie.

« YASHIRO, TU AS UNE MOTO ?!! »

Ils me fixent avec des yeux d'ahuris.

« Bien sûr, bande d'ABRUTIS !! Je m'appelle pas Toya, qui se fait conduire en taxi pour ses matchs, et je m'appelle pas Shindo, qui arrive en courant en retard à ses parties !! »

« Je n'utilise pas que le taxi !!! »

« Et j'étais pas en retard à ma dernière partie !! »

« On s'en fout !! Pour en revenir à ma moto, c'était quelqu'un d'important pour moi. »

En chœur.

« 'Quelqu'un' ?!! »

« Ouais. En fait, je faisais partie d'un gang où chacun avait sa bécane, et pour qui, sa bécane, c'était comme sa sœur. »

Grand silence.

Apparemment, mes deux co-équipiers commencent à se dire qu'on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça, finalement.

« Dis, Yashiro. »

« Quoi ? »

« Elle s'appelait comment, ta moto ? »

Toya se pète de rire.

« Arrête de rigoler, Toya !! J'ai dit quoi de drôle ?! »

« C'est toi qui es drôle, Shindo. »

« Méééééééé… !!!! »

D'un ton plat, je coupe.

« …Louve d'Argent. »

Grand silence.

« C'est joli » fait Shindo.

« Très poétique. » dit Toya.

« Le premier qui rajoute un commentaire, je lui envoie une droite dans la tronche. »

« Et très… »

Le capitaine de l'équipe tire l'oreille du semi-blond.

« Aïe !! »

« C'est pour cela que tu étais contrarié, donc. »

« Tu sais, Yashiro, si t'as un problème, t'es pas obligé de le cacher. »

Shindo sourit, à sa façon très caractéristique, brillante.

« On est pote, non ? »

Et Toya aussi, avec sa classe discrétion.

« Pour ma part, j'entretiens une forme d'estime envers toi, tant professionnelle que personnelle. »

« J'ai rien pigé, Toya ! »

« Ce n'était pas pour toi, Shindo. »

« Ferme-là, monsieur 'j'ai toujours raison' !!! »

« Non, Shindo, ce n'est pas mon surnom. »

« Parce que tu as un surnom, maintenant ?! »

Je regard le semi-blond, et prends la parole.

« Bien sûr qu'il en a un. T'es pas au courant, Shindo ? Le public a donné des surnoms à tous les joueurs de Go. Et, depuis la coupe Hokuto, on est devenus assez célèbres. »

« Toi, Toya, je parie que c'est 'monsieur-parfait'. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire, avant de rectifier.

« Tu te trompes, Shindo. On le surnomme 'le Dragon Vert'. Parce qu'il est plus terrible qu'un dragon. »

Le semi-blond fait une moue. Puis, une idée lui traverse l'esprit, puis il nous regarde, les yeux brillants.

« Et moi, au fait, c'est quoi ? »

D'un ton plat, Toya énonce simplement.

« 'Le Punk'. »

Temps mort.

« AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !!! »

Puréeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee !!! Mes TYMPANS !!!

« C'est pas possible, pourquoi c'est encore moi qui me farcie les surnoms stupides ?!! »

« Tu sais, ça te va très bien, Shindo… »

« Je suis sûr que ça irait mieux à Yashiro qu'à moi !! »

« Je ne veux pas être concerné par cette dispute » dis-je platement.

« Distingue-toi par ton talent, et tu auras un surnom adapté, peut-être. »

« Comment ça ?!! Pffff, tu me gonfles, et ça me donne faim !! Je vais chercher un stand de ramen !!! »

Et il file, fouinant dans la rue. Restés seuls, je prends la parole.

« T'sais, Toya… »

« Oui, Yashiro ? »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de lui mentir, au pseudo 'Punk'. »

« Tu veux dire, au 'Phénix du Go' ? Celui qui est capable de revivre même dans les pires situations ? »

Je souris d'un air malicieux.

« Alors, comme j'le pensais, tu connais son véritable surnom. Pourquoi tu lui as pas dit ? »

« … »

« Hé ? »

Lorsqu'il relève la tête, son regard est sévère.

« Je le connais trop bien. Si je lui révèle que le public admire sa force, il est capable de faire n'importe quoi et de rater complètement la prochaine coupe. »

« Quelle confiance. » J'ironise.

Etonnamment, Toya soutient mon regard.

« Oui, je lui fais confiance. »

C'est à mon tour d'écarquiller les yeux.

« SERRRRIIEEEEUUUXXXX ?!!! »

Une étrange douceur passe dans les yeux du jeune joueur.

« Je lui fais confiance… plus qu'à n'importe qui d'autre. C'est pour cela… que je le traiterai comme mon plus grand rival. »

Ouah.

« Hé ben, si c'est pas une déclaration d'amour, ça !! »

A mon grand étonnement, Toya rougit – légèrement, mais rougit.

« Parfois, tu dis des bêtises, Yashiro. »

Mais ouais, mais ouais…

« Yashiro, Toya, vous foutez QUOI ?!! J'ai faim, MOI !!! »

« Allons rejoindre l'estomac sans cervelle qui crie là-bas. » fait le fils Meijin.

Certes. Mais…

« Toya… »

« Oui ? »

« C'est vrai, que tu fais confiance à Shindo ? A ce point ? C'est que… tu le montres pas, d'habitude… »

Une étrange lueur passe dans les yeux du jeune joueur.

Il est…

…_amusé_ ?!

« Loup du Kansaï, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent (contrairement à Shindo), mais tu as encore pas mal à apprendre sur moi et sur Shindo ! »

Alors, il sait aussi mon surnom ?

« TOYA !! YASHIRO !! »

« Oui, oui ! »

Akira Toya. Ce mec est flippant, et pas qu'au Go. Mais il a raison.

J'ai encore pas mal à apprendre…

…sur vous deux, étranges partenaires.


	4. Le Descendant des Loups I

Titre : _**"M&M Yashi-Go – the Matchmaker Go Master"**_

Ou

"_**Yashiro no Go"**_

Auteur : **Lord Ma-koto Chaoying**

* * *

**Chapitre 4, partie I : Le Descendant des Loups**

* * *

…

**(Kansai.**

**Maison.) **

…

'_Si tu veux me revoir, apprends le coréen. Si tu es capable de m'insulter correctement en coréen, alors je t'accorderai peut-être une revanche.'_

Parole de Loup du Kansaï, il y a des gars qui méritent des baffes. Ou l'exécution.

« Kiyoharu ! »

Des gars avec des cheveux roux, un air de fille, beau comme un Dieu et fort comme le Diable au Go.

« Kiyoharu. Passe-moi le câble à induction particulaire. »

« Oui, papa. »

D'un mouvement, j'attrape l'outil, et l'examine.

« Papa, je crois que le fil à induction photonique serait plus adapté. Il ralentirait mieux la transmission de l'antenne… »

« Effectivement… je n'y avais pas pensé. Bien réfléchi, fils. »

« De rien, papa. »

Sans même regarder – les câbles à induction particulaire et les fils à induction photonique sont impossibles à confondre même les yeux fermés pour moi, je choisis le bon matériel et le passe à mon père.

« C'est bien mon fils… choisir le fil le plus adapté parmi la trentaine sans même avoir besoin de regarder. »

« C'est toi qui m'a appris, papa. Les meilleurs câbles se sentent au toucher, et ne se choisissent pas avec les yeux. »

« C'est exact. »

Un petit silence s'installe, seulement entrecoupé de bruits de montage.

« Kiyoharu. »

« Ouais, papa ? »

« Il t'est arrivé quelque chose ? »

Je me regarde attentivement. Puis articule.

« Je ne crois pas… je suis entier, majeur et vacciné. Pas d'accident dernièrement. »

Un regard sévère se pose sur moi.

« Kiyoharu, ne joue pas à ça avec moi. »

Je soupire. Mon père n'est pas toujours très cool, mais j'espérais au moins le dérider un peu – et accessoirement, changer le sujet.

Cependant, après un long moment, le regard de mon paternel se radoucit un peu.

« C'est vrai que tu tiens de ta mère… pour la personnalité en général, l'apparence, et certaines de tes façon de réagir. Mais, pour les dons en mécanique d'invention et la force de caractère, c'est de moi que tu as hérité. »

Pourquoi ai-je l'impression de savoir ce qui va suivre ?

« Papa… »

« Tu devrais laisser tomber ce jeu stupide. Tu ferais un bien meilleur ingénieur. »

« Le jeu de Go n'a rien de stupide. »

« Tu as raison, mais c'est ton attitude qui l'est. Tu as tous les talents qu'il faut, tu as la personnalité, la force de caractère, l'intelligence… avec du temps, tu pourrais même devenir le chef d'entreprise. »

« Papa, on a déjà eu cette discussion. »

« Et je maintiens ma position. Jusqu'à ce que tu changes d'avis. »

« … »

« De toute façon, tu n'es pas majeur. Et jusqu'à ta majorité, c'est moi qui décide de ton cursus. »

Un tube cathodique à la main, je m'arrête net.

« Papa, tu ne peux pas me faire ça ! »

« Je le pourrais, mais je préfèrerais que tu te rendes toi-même compte de ta bêtise. Une bêtise totalement paradoxale, car tu es très intelligent. »

Je soupire. Il n'y a vraiment aucun moyen de discuter avec mon père.

« Mais, nous nous écartons du sujet, Kiyoharu. Je te demandais s'il t'était arrivé quelque chose dernièrement. »

Je me tourne, l'air renfrogné.

« Rien de spécial. »

Le regard qui se porte sur moi est aigu.

« Tu es comme ta mère. Quand vous avez un souci, pas moyen de lui faire dire quoi. Elle prend tout sur elle. »

« Et peut-être que je suis aussi têtu que toi. »

Un instant de silence, dur, comme le ton du paternel.

« Comment peux-tu… »

Puis, quelque part, son regard se calme, gardant cette lueur qui seule montre un certain amusement intérieur.

'_Papa est tellement… papa.' _

« Oui, tu es aussi têtu que moi. »

Tiens, il me concède un point ?

« Mais, contrairement à toi, jeune homme, j'ai bien plus d'expérience que toi et c'est pourquoi quelqu'un comme toi ne pourra ni me tromper, ni m'échapper. Alors, je te donne cinq secondes pour me dire ce qui ne va pas. »

Cinq secondes, c'est… vraiment mal barré.

'_Hello, père, j'ai rencontré un fantôme pervers et beau à couper le souffle qui m'a laminé au Go et demandé d'apprendre le coréen comme gage…'_

Non, définitivement, NON !

« C'est pas en cinq secondes que je pourrais te confier quoique ce soit. Et puis d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te fait dire que j'ai un problème ? Il peut très bien ne rien y avoir du tout, auquel cas cette discussion est sans fondement et entièrement stérile. »

Devant moi, le regard du paternel devient acier.

Tel un Loup.

'_Ce n'est pas pour rien, qu'on surnomme les Yashiro les 'Loups du Kansaï'…'_

Sans même s'avancer vers moi, il me domine, par sa présence. Tel un chef de meute.

_Le chef de la famille._

« Kiyoharu, arrête ça tout de suite. Je sais bien que quand tu n'es pas sur ton Goban, ou dehors à fréquenter de club, c'est que quelque chose ne va pas. Tu as passé des jours avec moi à travailler sur ce prototype de réducteur d'électrons à iodes, alors que d'habitude je dois t'arracher de ton Goban ou de tes livres de Go. »

Ce n'est pas pour rien, que père est le chef de la famille…

…_et le dirigeant de l'entreprise. _

« … »

« Et, j'ajoute sur le champ, c'est inutile de me faire la réplique muette en espérant que je me fatigue. »

Alors, c'est à mon tour de sourire, légèrement.

« Toi non plus, il n'y a vraiment pas moyen… de te faire renoncer, hein ? »

Tu es vraiment… mon père.

_Un chef._

« …non. »

« Très bien. »

C'est à mon tour de concéder.

« Vas-tu donc te décider à me parler ? »

« Oui, sur un point. »

Il fronce les sourcils. Evidemment, il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à que je me soumette complètement.

« Je t'écoute. »

Tu es peut-être mon père…

Mais…

_Je suis ton fils._

« Je vais être clair. Je ne… veux pas renoncer au Go. »

_Tel père, tel fils._

Je sens le regard d'acier, le regard du Loup qui fait plier et ses adversaires, et les siens qui pour lui courent au danger.

'_Je suis ton fils. Dans mes veines, coule aussi le sang des Loups du Kansaï.'_

Mais il est humain, aussi. Et les humains se mettent en colère. Lui ne fait pas exception, quand il parle d'une voix forte.

« Garçon stupide ! Tu sais ce qu'est le Go ? »

Un fantôme semble brusquement revenir, devant moi.

_**« **__**Silly boy, you know what Go is ? »**_

Mais, devant moi, une voix tonne. Catégorique comme le feu, impressionnante comme le tonnerre.

« Un jeu sans avenir. Qui ne donne aucun avenir. »

Alors, moi aussi, je perds patience.

« C'est faux ! »

Mais il n'écoute plus. Encore.

'_Il ne m'a… jamais écouté…'_

_Les Loups du Kansaï… sont droits et fort, justes et sans hésitation. _

_Ils ne font… aucune concession, lorsqu'ils pensent avoir raison. _

« Non, c'est la stricte vérité. Celle que tu refuses d'admettre. Que tu n'es pas fait… pour être un joueur de Go. »

Alors, je _l'_entends, je _le_ revois. Si arrogant, si…

…_beau._

_**« You know, little wolf, I saw your game. **__**Could be better. »**_

Merde ! MERDE !

Je ne peux pas…

_Je ne peux pas le laisser gagner !_

Devant moi, je le vois. C'est mon père.

Je ne peux…

…je ne peux pas le vaincre.

« Kiyoharu. Je suis ton père. »

Car il est proche de moi…

'_Pourquoi devons-nous être lié comme ça ?'_

« Je t'aime. »

Alors, pourquoi je le revois, _Lui_ ?

_**« I kinda like you. »**_

_« Funny. __I totally don't. »_

Encore _Lui_ !

« Et c'est pour ça que je ne te laisserai pas gâcher ton avenir, et par la force s'il le faut. »

Son ton est redevenu fort, sas hésitation, presque sans douceur.

'_Il ne me laissera jamais… _

…_faire ce que je veux.'_

Car c'est mon père.

« Quelle option vas-tu choisir pour ton année prochaine ? »

'_Je suppose que le Go… n'en est pas une ?'_

Je lui tourne le dos, et m'assied sur une boîte, manipulant un câble à induction photonique.

« Je te conseille vivement les langues. Un bon ingénieur se doit de pouvoir communiquer avec autrui, afin de partager les informations nécessaires à l'élaboration d'un projet. »

« … »

'_Qu'est-ce qu'en j'en ai à foutre ?'_

Père ne fait pas attention à mon regard torve, qu'il ne peut voir, et à mon attitude, emplie de sarcasme. Il sait qu'il a déjà gagné pour aujourd'hui.

« Tu es déjà bon en anglais, mais il te faudrait en étudier d'autres. »

« Oui, histoire de parler encore plus (pour ne rien dire). »

« Tu as le choix entre des langues asiatiques, comme le chinois ou le coréen, ou des langues occidentales, comme le français ou l'espagnol. »

« … »

« Tu m'écoutes ? »

« (Non) … … »

« Kiyoharu. »

Son ton a changé. Sans même le voir, je le sens.

Il y a le ton d'un père, qui protège et châtie, aime et force.

« Tu dois tenir ta promesse. »

_Il sourit, l'air amusé. _

_**« Remember, you have to do something for me, haven't you ? »**_

Pourquoi… revois-je ce fantôme, devant moi ?

« Ma… promesse ? »

_**« You. » **_

_Hein, il a enfin parlé ?_

_**« Play with me. » **_

_Le voile qui couvre le visage s'agite sous l'impatience._

_**« Play Go with me. » **_

L'illusion semble s'estomper, pour laisser place à la triste, réelle vérité.

« Crée-toi un avenir sûr et stable, afin que nous n'ayons plus de souci à nous faire pour toi. »

Cette de mon père qui parle pour moi.

Un avenir… sûr et stable… pour mes parents… pour moi.

'_Mais je ne veux pas d'avenir sûr et stable !_

_Je veux risquer ! Je veux jouer !_

_Je veux jouer… _

…_au Go !'_

_**« So, little wolf, when are you going **__**to play ? »**_

Ces mots, résonnent dans ma tête, dans mon cœur, dans mon âme au plus profond de moi, jusqu'à la surface de mon épiderme.

_Alors… petit loup… quand joueras-tu ?_

Quand pourrais-je…

…jouer par moi-même, et… pour moi-même ?

Alors que mon père s'avance, pour voir mon visage et la réponse que je dois lui donner, une voix résonne.

La télévision.

**« Et nous interrompons notre émission pour annoncer un flash de dernière minute… on nous signale le coma d'un très grand joueur de Go… »**

Enervé – voire excédé, mon paternel agite la main, avec violence.

« ENCORE une émission sur ce jeu STUPIDE ! »

Père, le Go n'est PAS un jeu stupide !

**« …de nationalité coréenne, le jeune garçon aurait été percuté par une voiture et serait resté inconscient depuis plusieurs jours… » **

« Pourquoi laisses-tu toujours ton télé-transmetteur branché sur des choses sans intérêt ? »

Cette fois, je ne puis laisser passer.

« Papa, c'est la vie d'un être humain ! Comment peux-tu dire que c'est 'sans intérêt' ? »

D'un air méprisant, il renifle.

« Tu dis juste ça parce que c'est un joueur de Go. Je ne te vois pas dire la même chose pour nos fonctionnaires… »

« Papa ! »

« Je vais l'éteindre, ça nous fera des vacances ! »

Est-ce que tout disparaîtra, avec ce geste bien trop symbolique pour moi ?

Tous mes rêves, tous mes jeux, toute ma passion du risque, toute l'aventure d'un combat et d'une rencontre, de millions de rencontres exprimées dans un seul mot…

Le 'Go'.

'_Tout… tout va disparaître…'_

D'un mouvement brusque, je me tourne.

'_Est-ce donc là… ma destinée ? _

_Mon tout dernier… jeu ?'_

C'est alors que mes yeux tombent sur _Lui_.

_Sur l'écran._

« Oh, Shuusaku ! »

Tout d'un coup, je me fige.

'_Nan… dites-moi que ce n'est pas possible…'_

Sur l'écran…

Cette apparence…

« Papa, arrête ! »

C'est donc cela son visage. C'est donc cela sa véritable apparence, derrière son masque, derrière même son arrogance.

Un être magnifique, splendide, digne, et… seul.

Fragile sur son lit de mort, seulement alimenté par des machines pour survivre…

Seul.

'_Je ne peux pas… je ne peux pas m'arrêter là !'_

« NOOOONNNNN ! »

Devant mon cri phénoménal, mon paternel recule presque, à la fois scandalisé et surpris.

« Kiyoharu ! Tu es devenu fou ? »

« Le… le… le… »

Devant mes bégaiements, même père s'interrompt, en voyant ma mine hallucinée.

« Le Coréen ! »

C'est… c'est LUI !

_Lui…_

« Quoi, le coréen ? »

« Je… c'est… »

J'essaye de respirer, mais mon émotion m'empêche de respirer, et encore plus de parler clairement.

« Calme-toi, mon fils ! Explique-toi. »

« Je… euh… c'est… »

Enfin, j'articule.

« C'est le Coréen ! »

'_Si tu veux me revoir, apprends le coréen. Si tu es capable de m'insulter correctement en coréen, alors je t'accorderai peut-être une revanche.'_

« De quoi, le coréen ? »

Tout d'un coup, il me semble qu'il va disparaître. Seul avec son secret, seul avec sa beauté, et son talent sans égal. Seul avec son arrogance, qui jamais ne connut de maître.

Seul avec sa beauté immense…

_**« Remember, you have to do something for me, haven't you ? »**_

Une promesse à honorer…

_**« If you win, I'll do what you want. »**_

_**« If I win… you'll do what I want. »**_

'_Je ne peux pas… te laisser gagner !'_

Alors, enfin, je regarde père dans les yeux, et articule calmement.

« C'est le Coréen, que je veux apprendre. »

…

**(Quelques jours plus tard…**

**Institut de Go)**

…

Comment… ai-je pu en arriver là ?

_C'est le Coréen, que je veux apprendre._

Pourquoi… cette phrase est-elle sortie toute seule ?

« … »

'_Si tu veux me revoir, apprends le coréen. Si tu es capable de m'insulter correctement en coréen, alors je t'accorderai peut-être une revanche.'_

Est-ce que… par hasard…

…je voudrais _le_ revoir ?

« Pffff… »

'_Vive la mièvrerie, Tacticien Original. Original de mes deux…'_

Devant un Goban, un semi-blond me fixe, inquisiteur.

« Yashiro, tu fais une tête bizarre. Y'a un truc qui va pas ? »

« … »

Un rival aux cheveux verts, plongé dans son jeu, répond.

« Moi, je crois que c'est sa tête normale. »

Incroyable, les rares moments où ils _semblent_ s'entendre _quelque peu_, c'est pour se foutre _ensemble_ de moi !

« Eh, Kurata-san a voulu qu'on se voit plus pour s'entraîner ensemble et jouer contre des bons joueurs de Go, mais si t'es ailleurs comme ça… ça servira à rien ! »

« Bien que j'aie habituellement des doutes sur la réflexion de Shindo, je partage son avis pour une fois. Nous n'irons nulle part si nous ne sommes pas tous parfaitement concentrés. »

Pour le coup, je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être ironique.

« C'est sûr, que, habituellement, vous êtes très concentrés lors de vos disputes. »

« … »

« … »

Alors, à l'unisson.

« ON SE DISPUTE PAS ! »

Je tombe à la renverse sous les décibels atteints.

'_Putain, MES TYMPANS !'_

« Ouais, et la marmotte, elle met le chocolat dans le papier d'aluminium… »

Furax, Shindo m'assassine du regard, et Toya, mécontent, pose plus fort sa pierre sur le Goban. Puis, étrangement, le premier se détend, et sourit presque.

« Bon… si tu redeviens sarcastique, c'est que t'es toi-même et que ça va mieux. »

Et, comme un Dragon suivant le Phénix de toutes les représentations amoureuses chinoises, l'autre prodige du Go ajoute avec un autre sourire.

« Je suis d'accord avec Shindo… (Pour une fois) … si tu es comme ça, c'est mieux pour le groupe. »

Etrangement, je les regarde. Non, ce n'est un rêve, c'est la _réalité_. Ils _sourient_. Tous les deux.

_A cause de mon attitude. _

« … »

Certes, Shindo sourit tout le temps. Et Toya reste plongé dans la partie. Pourtant… leurs sentiments, pour moi, sont clairement visibles.

'_Ai-je une telle importance… pour eux ?'_

La voix de Sensei résonne en moi.

'_**C'est pour ça que tu dois apprendre avec eux, Kiyoharu-kun. Ils t'apprendront tout ce que tu peux savoir… sur le Go et le reste.'**_

Alors, le Dragon Vert, sans me regarder, continue à déplacer les pierres.

« Vois-tu, Yashiro, je pense qu'il est essentiel que tu sois toi-même et concentré, parce que, pour être honnête, je ne vois pas quelqu'un d'autre être le troisième membre de notre équipe. »

De surprise, je fais tomber la pierre noire que je tenais, et elle chute avec un bruit mat, étrange.

'_D'ac, que Shindo me sourit comme un déjanté, que Toya se montre réceptif à ma présence, passe encore mais que Toya me fasse un compliment ouvert, là, je dois rêver !'_

« Je suis d'accord avec lui ! (Ouais, ça arrive !) T'es le seul qui marche aussi bien avec nous ! »

Une seconde pierre glisse de ma main.

'_Et Shindo qui est d'accord avec Toya. Ça y est, je dois nager dans le Paradis du Go où les pierres noires et blanches sont amoureuses…'_

« Tu veux dire, dis-je en reprenant un ton sarcastique, que je suis le _seul_ à pouvoir vous supporter tous les deux, avec vos disputes. »

A l'unisson.

« EEEEEEEHHHHHHHH ! »

Satisfait, je me permets un sourire supérieur.

'_Ha ha… ils sont tellement faciles à manipuler…'_

Pourtant, étrangement, au fond de moi, je suis un peu heureux. Peut-être parce que j'ai une utilité, et que quelqu'un me fait confiance.

« Ha, seule la vérité blesse, hein ? »

« N'en rajoute pas ! »

'_**Souviens-toi, Kiyoharu-kun…**_

_**Tu as un pouvoir particulier… un pouvoir que les autres n'ont pas, et te rendra indispensable.'**_

Sensei… voulais-tu dire…

…que je suis le seul à pouvoir être avec eux ?

Ou… s'agit-il encore…

…_d'autre chose_ ?

« Tut tut tut… que d'agitation de si bon matin… »

Des yeux se soulèvent du Goban.

« Tiens, Kuwabara-sensei ! »

Une voix chevrotante résonne.

« Kru… kru… Shindo… Toya… ensemble. Et… ah, tiens, tiens… un nouveau ? »

Distrait, je ne fais pas attention.

« Shindo, tu fais une partie avec moi ? »

« … »

« Oy, Shindo, tu m'écoutes ? »

C'est alors que je réalise que le silence est complet dans l'institut, que tout le monde a les yeux tournés vers nous, vers un Shindo et un Toya devenus – impossible ! – silencieux, sous le regard d'un vieil homme, qui me jauge.

« Ehhhhhhhh ! »

Loin de se démonter, le vieillard pose ses yeux inquisiteurs sur moi, visiblement intéressé. Un peu énervé, j'articule.

« Vous voulez ma photo ou quoi ? »

Shindo laisse échapper un jappement presque horrifié, mais Toya l'arrête, intrigué. Toujours calme, l'homme continue de me fixer. Puis articule d'une voix qui crisse.

« Intéressant. »

Attends, il parle de moi, le mec ?

« Qu'est-ce qui est intéressant ? »

Je suis toujours d'une humeur de dogue irrité devant ce genre de regard, et j'entends bien le faire savoir pour avoir la paix. Mais, apparemment, certaines personnes ne savent pas comprendre les expressions de mon faciès.

« De savoir… ton nom, jeune homme. »

« … »

« Alors ? »

Le Dieu du Go doit vouloir me punir, aujourd'hui. Je lâche.

« Yashiro. Kiyoharu Yashiro. »

Silence mortel.

« Hé hé… hé hé… »

Alors, mes yeux s'ouvrent gros comme des soucoupes.

'_Par le violet à lèvre de Shuusaku, c'est QUI, ce mec ?'_

« Bien que je pressente que je vais regretter ma question… qu'est-ce qu'il y a de SI drôle dans mon nom ? »

D'un coup, une étrange aura vole autour du vieillard. Une étincelle puissante apparaît dans ses yeux presque fermés, et, tel un aigle qui sait déjà où frapper, l'homme avance d'un pas.

'_Ce n'est… ce n'est pas un vieillard ordinaire ! Fais attention, Kiyoharu !'_

« Tu es… un Loup du Kansaï. N'est-ce pas, petit ? »

« ! »

'_QUOI ?'_

Autour de moi, des murmures montent.

« Un… Loup du Kansaï ? »

« Il vient de la famille… qui dirige la Kansaï Wolves LTD ? »

« Cette grande entreprise qui fabrique ces légendaires appareils de communication et de détection, même utilisés en espionnage ? »

« C'est bien possible, il a l'accent du Kansaï ! »

« Attends, c'est quoi, son nom, déjà ? »

Mince… merde !

'_Ce vieux schnoque… !'_

« Kiyoharu… Yashiro-kun. »

C'est ça, vieux schnoque, répète encore plus fort et lentement mon nom, pour que tout le monde devine qui je suis.

« Yashiro ! C'est bien un membre de la famille de la Kansaï Wolves ! »

Au milieu de ce tumulte, Akira Toya me regarde, l'air songeur, alors que Shindo ouvre de grands yeux, complètement perdu.

Devant, le vieillard poursuit, avec cet étrange sourire que je déteste déjà.

« Tu es… le Combientième ? »

« … »

« Aurais-tu… mal compris ma question, Yashiro-kun ? »

« … … … je ne souhaite pas y répondre. »

Autant être franc. Esquiver ne sert à rien, avec ce genre d'adversaire.

'_Trop pervers'._

Un joueur de Go s'approche de moi, avec un groupe.

« Yashiro, tu travailles à la Kansaï Wolves LTD ? »

« Pas vraiment. Je préfère le Go. Sinon je serais pas là, vois-tu. »

« Ah, d'accord… »

Le groupe semble satisfait de la réponse. Ma présence leur semble maintenant justifiée. Malheureusement, un certain vieux schnoque n'a pas leur caractère conciliant.

« Oh, kru, kru… on peut être fort en Go… kru… et en mécanique d'invention… non, Yashiro-kun ? »

« … »

« Ou y aurait-il… kru, kru… une raison particulière à ce qu'un Loup du Kansaï… soit à l'Institut de Go ? »

Ouh la, ouh la, ça, ça sent_ mauvais_. Mais alors _très mauvais_.

« Voire… avec… kru… Shindo… et Toya… ? »

'_Merdeuh ! Il va pas quand même… !'_

Heureusement, Shuusaku veilla sur moi cette fois. Sous la forme d'un semi-blond, qui, à côté et complètement largué, s'exclame.

« Mais, enfin, je pige que dalle ! C'est quoi un Pou du Kansaï ? »

Gros silence.

« BOUAH HA HA HA HA HA HA ! Un POU du KANSAÏ ! »

Désarmé par la spontanéité innocente de Shindo, même le vieil homme rit. A côté, Toya lutte visiblement contre l'hilarité de son aîné.

« C'est la meilleure, ça… kru kru… »

En d'autres circonstances, j'aurais été choqué, et certainement fort blessé dans mon amour-propre. Mais, aujourd'hui, le ventre à ramens me sauve la vie.

'_Et surtout mon identité secrète, en l'occurrence…'_

Je tourne le dos au parasite ancestral qui a juré ma perte. '_Casse-toi, ça veut dire !_' Mais, en bon parasite, il se penche au dessus de moi et pose une main décharnée à faire peur sur mon épaule.

« Kru…kru… »

S'il tente un geste déplacé, tant pis pour les préceptes des Loups prônant le respect aux anciens, je hâte son voyage vers le paradis en lui arrachant les...

« Kru… vous disputiez une partie de Go… n'est-ce pas ? »

…les cheveux.

'_Non, j'aime aller dans les Instituts de Go pour faire bronzette.'_

« … »

« A quel club… kru… appartiens-tu ? »

« … je dépends de l'Institut du Kansaï. »

Je sens comme un éclair traverser mon échine.

'_Putain, il a une aura, le mec ! Ça sent le coup fourré !'_

Et, de fait…

« Kru, kru… il y a… dans le Kansaï… un club de Go, assez spécial… tu dois le connaître, Yashiro-kun ? »

« Possible. »

Ce mec est bizarre. Comment peut-il mettre le doigt sur des choses aussi sensibles ?

'_Formulé autrement : comment peut-on être aussi vieux et aussi emmerdeur que ça ?'_

« Rien, rien. Kru… on raconte… qu'il ne forme pas seulement de bons joueurs de Go, mais aussi des… »

« Je vois pas ce qu'on pourrait former d'autre que des joueurs de Go dans un club de Go. »

Je l'ai coupé d'un ton sec. Agé ou pas, et même si on est censé respecter les anciens, ce n'est pas un vieux qui manipulera un Loup du Kansaï.

'_Même si je suis loin d'égaler Père en matière de charisme.'_

« Et, maintenant… »

Il est temps de mettre fin à ce dialogue éprouvant, et trop dangereux.

« ...je suis infiniment _désolé _de gaspiller votre temps en des discussions aussi futiles sur ma vie privée, _honorable monsieur_. »

Je m'incline fermement, pour bien lui faire comprendre que je n'ajouterai pas un mot de plus.

« J'espère ne point _montrer d'arrogance_ en me permettant de _clore la discussion_, afin de ne point vous accommoder, _vénérable ancien_. »

'_En gros, casse-toi, vieux schnoque.'_

A côté, Shindo se gratte la tête (il n'a certainement pas tout compris). Le visage de Toya reste impassible, mais je parviens à capter une lueur appréciative dans le reflet de ses yeux. 'Joli coup', doit-il penser.

'_Eh, je commence à bien les connaître, ces deux zouaves.'_

Silence.

Puis, amusé, le vieil – et emmerdant – homme se fend d'un étrange sourire, en s'éloignant.

« Kru, kru… hihi… tu es intéressant, garçon du Kansaï. J'ai hâte de me mesurer à toi… kru… »

Et, dans un mouvement théâtral, de disparaître comme il est venu.

« Eh, Yashiro. »

Shindo a pris la parole. Il a l'air à la fois impressionné et choqué.

« Quoi ? »

« Le vieux qui vient de te parler, c'est Kuwabara-sensei, le détenteur du titre Honninbo. »

« … »

Il y a des jours…

…où il fait bon de planifier un bon suicide.

« KOOOOAAAA ? Bordel, VOUS AURIEZ PU ME LE DIRE PLUS TÔT ! Je dois lui présenter mes excuses ! (Et peut-être, lui demander un autographe aussi, pendant qu'on y est !) »

Pourquoi est-ce que Toya a cette lueur amusée dans les yeux ?

'_Le CHIEUR ! Il aurait pu ME LE DIRE !'_


	5. Le Descendant des Loups II

Titre : _**"M&M Yashi-Go – the Matchmaker Go Master"**_

Ou

"_**Yashiro no Go"**_

* * *

**Chapitre 4, partie II : Le Descendant des Loups**

* * *

…

**Soir.**

…

Ah, ces deux-là !

'_Et ces emmerdeurs de titres Honninbo qui trouvent sympa d'emmerder les pauvres joueurs de Go sans défense !'_

Enervé, je fous un coup de pied à une brique.

« Paix à ton âme. Le Loup ne gaspillera ni ta vie, ni ton sacrifice. »

A côté, des passants s'interrogent sur ma santé mentale. Puis attribuent mes attitudes à un exam raté.

« Kiyoharu-sama, ça par exemple ! »

Je relève la tête. La voix, je sais directos à qui elle est.

'_Au sauveur de mon âme et, surtout, de ma chère Louve d'Argent.'_

« Je vous attendais plus. J'finissais par croire que vous vouliez plus m'voir et que vous z'aimiez plus la moto ! »

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de sourire face à une telle franchise. Ça, ça vient droit du cœur.

« Tu sais bien que je pourrais me passer ni de Louve d'Argent, ni de toi. »

Pour ceux qui n'ont pas encore compris, je suis un mordu de la moto, et la personne qui se tient devant moi est mon mécanicien attitré en la matière.

« Roooooooooooohh, vous êtes trop mignon, Kiyoharu-sama ! »

Je tique sur le 'mignon'. Il sait que je _déteste_ ça.

« J'vous taquine. Venez, elle est prête ! »

…

**Quelques instants plus tard.**

**Garage.**

…

D'une main caressante, je parcours le splendide animal.

'_Louve d'Argent'_.

Elle n'a jamais démérité, depuis tout ce temps. Qu'elle puisse le faire, aujourd'hui, est une chose impossible. Surtout avec mon mécanicien.

'_Un jour, je vous raconterai son histoire. Mais pour l'instant, on va s'en tenir à moi, okay ?'_

Je l'enfourche, et fais pétarader la monture.

« Alors, comment vous la trouvez ? »

Avec attention, j'actionne toutes les commandes pour vérifier. Puis souris.

« Hum… hum… tu as fait du bon travail. La direction est extrêmement équilibrée, les vitesses sont fluides… bien sûr, faut que je l'essaye en direct, mais j'ai déjà l'impression de la retrouver à tous ses débuts… avec en plus la souplesse du vécu. »

« Roooh, de vot' part, ça m'fait plaisir ! Z'êtes pas du genre à mentir. »

Je ris, en prenant le casque remis à neuf. Un superbe motif de loup se dégage.

« Nan, c'est pas trop mon genre. Surtout avec Louve d'Argent. Dis-moi… tu as ajouté des nouveaux matériaux ? Je la sens encore mieux qu'avant… »

« Ha, v'là le connaisseur ! Ouais, et il faut que je vous raconte, avec le… »

Gentiment, je le coupe. Si je le laisse parler, il va me citer tous les composants de toutes les parties de la moto.

« Le même tarif ? Avec une majoration pour les matériaux haut-de-gamme ? »

Mécontent, il agite la main.

« C'est moitié pour vous, Kiyoharu-sama. »

« Pitié, tu vas faire tomber en faillite ton commerce ! C'est pas parce que je suis un Loup du Kansaï que tu dois me la faire quasi gratis. »

« Pas n'importe lequel, z'êtes le petiot du grand chef de meute ! Sa motarde de louve me tuerait si je faisais payer son fils une fortune. »

Sans l'écouter, je fourre une somme conséquente dans son sac.

« Kihoyaru-sama ! »

« Et enlève-moi ce suffixe honorifique de mes deux, il me donne la nausée. »

« Rooooh, je peux pas. »

« Même si je te l'ordonne ? »

« Roooh, vous savez bien que je suis tous vos ordres, mais après ceux de vot' mère, Kiyoharu-sama. Et elle m'a dit de toujours vous montrer c'est quoi le respect. »

Et, bien sûr, en ajoutant un suffixe honorifique qui me fait gerber tant il me fait à ce que je suis : un descendant de chef d'entreprise.

'_Et ma liberté, dans tout ça ?'_

Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas mes parents, ou que je les méprise. Au contraire.

Ils sont pour moi des modèles.

Maman, par exemple, a un cœur immense. Papa, lui, est droit, fier et déterminé. J'ai toujours voulu leur ressembler… sans être eux.

'_Mais c'est pas gagné… y'a qu'à voir comment ils crachent sur ma passion pour le Go.'_

Papa dit toujours que j'ai hérité de l'apparence (surtout les cheveux) et de la sensibilité de Maman, mais que j'ai son charisme à lui et ses talents en mécanique d'invention.

Maman répète tout le temps que le côté 'intimidant et franc style Yashiro' que j'ai hérité de papa ne masque pas mon fond tendre.

_**« Maman, chuis un mec ! »**_

_**« Oui. Et tous les enfants te sautent dans les bras. »**_

_**« … (cassé) »**_

_**« Tu as sa force et son allure. Mais tu as mon cœur et mon apparence. »**_

N'allez pas croire que Maman est faible.

A vrai dire, elle pratique à haut niveau le karaté et est passionnée de moto…

Et, deuxième chose à dire, elle m'a transmis ces intérêts. Sans être un génie (pour moi ça vaudra jamais le Go), je me flatte d'entretenir une certaine maîtrise dans ces domaines. Rien ne vaut une bonne promenade en moto pour se détendre ou pour aller chercher une pièce oubliée.

Maman, la moto et le karaté… Papa, la mécanique d'invention et la direction de la Kansaï Wolves…

Je ne suis… que le produit de leur travail.

Non. Il y a… l'amour qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Qu'ils ne comprendront jamais.

Il y a…

…le _Go_.

Ils ne comprendront jamais ce que c'est, de tout risquer, de tout perdre ou tout gagner.

Ils ne peuvent pas comprendre ce que c'est…

…de simplement aimer _jouer_.

« Kiyoharu-sama, z'avez l'air dans la lune. Ça va ? »

« Hein ? Euh ? Quoi ? Ah, oui. »

« … »

« … (p'quoi t'me regardes comme ça ?!) »

« … … vous écoutiez ce que j'vous disais ? »

« Euh… de quoi ? »

D'un air patient, le mécano me fait signe de m'asseoir. J'obtempère, pas tellement étonné.

« Ah, ha. Kiyoharu-sama, z'avez des soucis, c'est ça ? »

« …ouais. On peut dire ça… »

Avec un sourire indulgent, il tapote sur la carrosserie d'un de ses bébés.

« Bon, j'vois bien que j'peux pas faire grand-chose pour vous. Mais, si vous z'avez besoin de quelque chose, hésitez pas. Et puis… ça m'fait plaisir de vous voir, savez. »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Des mots comme ça, ça fait évaporer vos soucis, mine de rien.

« Merci. »

« C'est rien. »

Un moment de silence s'installe. Puis, soudain, il semble se souvenir de quelque chose d'important.

« Hé ! On parle, on parle, c'est pas que ça me déplaît, mais on a pas essayé votre monture, Kiyoharu-sama ! Ça s'trouve, y'a encore à régler des trucs ! »

« Humph. »

Un sourire en coin étire mes lèvres.

« On fait un tour, pour voir ? »

« Roooh, Kiyoharu-sama, j'attendais que ça ! Vous z'allez voir comment j'ai boosté mes bébés ! »

Je souris d'un air narquois, avant de mettre mon casque en forme de loup.

« On va surtout voir, si tu sais encore chevaucher malgré le temps que tu passes à étriller ! »

Sans prévenir, je fais démarrer la moto et file à toute vitesse, en sautant par-dessus la barrière.

'_Tiens, suis-moi, si t'en es capable !' _

Le vent siffle à mes oreilles.

'_Ça, c'est de la sensation comme je l'aime !'_

Soudainement, il me rattrape.

'_Comme ça, tu veux jouer ?'_

Une longue course s'ensuit, où, successivement, nous nous dépassons, accélérons, ralentissons, et sautons même au dessus d'obstacles. Des chemins les plus détournés s'offrent à nous, comme le goût de la liberté que rien n'arrête et qui enivre au plus profond de notre âme.

'_Yihaaaaaaaaaaaaaa !'_

La course arrive à son terme. Aller plus loin nous mènerait sur des territoires de gangs ennemis, et mieux vaut éviter de piétiner leurs plates-bandes… à moins de vouloir se faire écraser par des motards fous.

'_Ou se faire enrôler au sein d'un gang…'_

Enfin, nous nous arrêtons. Mon mécano s'essuie la sueur d'un geste de la main, avant de rire avec un sourire béat.

« Roooh. Kiyoharu-sama, si vous z'étiez une donzelle, je serais amoureux de vous. »

Il esquive le coup de pied que je lui donne.

« Si tu ouvres encore la bouche pour dire ce genre de conneries, je te vise là où ça fait mal. »

« Mais, la vache, vous ressemblez trop à vot' mère ! Elle aussi, quand elle chevauche… trop la classe ! Ah, la la, c'est pas possible d'être aussi beau… »

Cette fois, il écarte sa moto de la mienne en voyant ma tête. Je ris devant ces gamineries. Insensible aux paroles qui résonnent au loin…

« Ils sont deux… il y a le gamin aux cheveux argentés. »

« Il est jeunot. C'est le Loup du Kansaï ? »

« Y'a qu'à vérifier… de plus près… »

Alors que je discute en riant avec mon compagnon, du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois un groupe de motards s'approcher, la mine patibulaire. Sans savoir pourquoi, mes poils se hérissent.

'_Mon instinct de Loup me dit que c'est pas des gentils…'_

« Hey, les deux ploucs ! Z'êtes sur notre territoire, là ! »

Levant les yeux, je soutiens son regard.

'_Bingo, comment j'ai deviné ?'_

« Impossible. La limite, c'est le pont. »

« Tsss tsss ! On t'a pas appris, gamin, à écouter tes aînés ? »

L'homme s'approche, à deux centimètres de moi. D'un air narquois, il pose ses mains sur ma bécane.

« Ouya, c'est qu'elle est pas mal, dis donc ! C'est toi qui l'as arrangée ? »

« Enlève tes pattes de là. »

« Et toi aussi, t'es pas mal pour un gamin. »

Cette fois, c'est trop. D'un mouvement sec, j'actionne le moteur, et fait pétarader Louve d'Argent qui envoie de la chaleur à l'imbécile malheureux.

« Aïïïeeeeuuhh ! P'tit CON ! »

Sans prêter attention à ses insultes, j'enclenche la bonne vitesse pour partir.

« Rah, mais c'est qu'il veut se tailler, ma parole ! Vous autres, coincez-les ! »

Le reste de la bande est sortie de derrière le pont. Une fois de plus, un mauvais pressentiment me traverse l'échine. Ma voix se fait tendue, lorsque je me tourne vers mon compagnon.

« Prends la route de droite. »

« Mais… »

« Tu as dit que tu obéirais à mes ordres, n'est-ce pas ? Alors, file ! Je m'en sortirai. »

« Kiyoharu-sama… »

Cette fois, je crie presque, en faisant pétarader ma moto lors d'un démarrage brusque.

« File ! Sinon ils nous auront tous les deux ! »

Dans ses yeux, je vois son hésitation, et l'expression de son visage dit son inquiétude pour moi. Pourtant, alors que je prononce les mots qui suivent, une autre lueur se mêle à ce sentiment d'inquiétude, faite de sincérité et de dévouement.

« C'est un ordre ! »

La puissante, et sincère détermination d'obéir au fils des Yashiro, Descendants des Loups du Kansaï.

« Hiiiiiiiiiiyyaaaa ! »

'_Pour cette fois, obéis à un ordre de ton maître !'_

Rapide, et puissante. Telle est Louve d'Argent, qui me tire hors des griffes de ces voyous. Mais ces derniers, coriaces, lancent leurs propres chevaux à mes trousses. Je les entends gronder, ils sont plutôt rapides, mais j'ai toute confiance en ma Louve et en ma capacité à la conduire.

« Yaaaaaahhh ! »

Alors je file, épousant chaque virage pour chaque virage, virevoltant sur les obstacles qui freinent mes poursuivants. Et peu à peu, la distance entre eux et moi s'agrandit, m'assurant une marge de sécurité non négligeable.

'_Ha ha, ça vous apprendra à s'en prendre à un Yashiro et à sa Louve !'_

Désormais, je roule quasiment seul sur la petite route du Quartier des Fleurs. Pourtant, quelque chose m'inquiète.

'_C'est bizarre… c'est trop tranquille.'_

« Humph… »

Je ne connais pas trop cette partie-là de la ville, mais mon instinct de Loup m'avertit du danger. A travers l'apparent calme du la ruelle, un traquenard se cache.

'_C'est trop facile. Ces voyous se sont laissés distancer trop facilement…'_

« Hum, je ferais mieux de… oh, MERDE ! »

Le juron part tout seul, sans même que j'ais pu le retenir. Mais de toute façon, ça n'a plus grand intérêt.

« Comme tu dis, gamin. »

« … »

Devant moi, se tient l'intégralité de la bande, avec en bonus, tout autour, une bonne trentaine de leurs potes !

« Alors, tu as perdu ta langue, petit ? »

'_Quel imbécile ! Je n'ai même pas pensé à un de ces pièges !'_

Reconnaissons, pour me faire justice, qu'il était difficile de déceler ce genre de piège, dans une situation pareille.

« Un piège… mais pas n'importe lequel. »

Il s'agit d'un traquenard nommé « attrape-poussin ». Une sorte de configuration de quartier mafieux, qui sert à coincer une proie toute désignée. Les gangsters, mafieux et hommes de main s'en servent pour laisser croire à un malheureux qu'il s'en enfui en sécurité par un chemin direct, avant de le coincer grâce à une tactique simple mais pas simpliste : un homme capable de sauter du haut du talus, abandonnant les hauteurs où devaient rester les poursuivants, se retrouve en fait coincé en bas par la bande au complet.

'_Et j'ai sauté du talus avec Louve d'Argent. Evidemment, pas moyen de remonter… je suis fait avoir comme un rat !'_

« Encerclez-le. Ne le laissez aucune chance de repartir ! »

Mon visage se contracte, mais je ne fais aucun mouvement pour fuir. Au cœur d'un attrape-poussin, il est vain de penser pouvoir s'en tirer. Ce serait comme envisager de s'envoler avec les pieds englués dans des sables mouvants.

« Oh, tu deviens enfin raisonnable. »

Les hommes se referment autour de moi, me saisissant solidement. S'avançant vers moi, le chef, plus grand que les autres, me dévisage d'un air narquois.

« Je dois le reconnaître, on avait des infos selon lesquelles tu étais un motard. Mais j'imaginais pas que t'étais aussi doué. »

'_Attends, ce voyou a des renseignements sur moi… ?!'_

« Méfiez-vous, boss, on nous a aussi dit que ce gamin est un super tacticien. A cause de son don pour ce jeu bizarre… »

Le chef de la bande me jauge, toujours aussi inquisiteur.

« Le Go, oui. Je sais. Mais je ne lui laisserai aucune chance de s'en sortir. »

Je n'aime pas la tournure que prennent les circonstances. Il est temps de prendre l'initiative, et vite.

« Hé, bandes de nazes ! »

Outrés, les hommes me secouent fortement, et deux d'entre eux semblent prêts à me gifler. Mais sans leur laisser le temps de comprendre, j'enchaîne.

« Je ne comprends pas une chose, c'est pourquoi une bande de voyous de votre genre s'en prend à un simple lycéen. »

Une fois de plus, les voyous semblent prêts à me mettre à mal, mais leur chef s'avance et tranche.

« Explique. »

« Regardez dans mon sac. Il y a mon nom sur un doc officiel. »

Un peu surpris, la bande se regarde, sans comprendre.

« Vous autres, tenez-le ! Toi, fouille son sac. »

Ils obtempèrent, les uns me maintenant solidement, les autres s'emparant de mon sac dont ils renversent le contenu sans délicatesse.

'_Et, un peu de retenue, on voit bien que c'est pas vos affaires !'_

Le stratagème est minable, mais tellement gros que ça pourrait marcher. En partant précipitamment de l'école, j'ai embarqué par hasard un papier à quelqu'un d'autre.

'_Prions pour que ce soit un inconnu X, ou alors le Y de Yashiro va finir sa vie trucidé par la mafia…'_

Le chef s'empare du papier, qu'il parcourt rapidement. Puis me regarde, l'air fermé.

« … »

Je ne cligne pas des yeux.

'_Pourvu que ce soit pas la lettre de félicitation adressée à Toya, ou l'invitation au tournoi national de Shindo…' _

« Boss ? »

Le visage fermé, l'homme reprend.

« Selon ce doc, ce gamin va être renvoyé de l'école pour ses résultats minables et son attitude désinvolte. »

« C'est quoi son nom ? »

« Un truc commun… sans intérêt. »

'_Etudiant qui va être renvoyé, permet-moi de te bénir pour ton non-amour pour les études ! Je te revaudrai ça si je survis à cette épreuve du ciel.'_

« Mais alors, c'est pas le gamin qu'on recherche, alors ? »

« Selon ce papier… nan. Ce serait juste un banal ado sans rien de particulier. »

'_Ouf. Ouais !'_

Alors que, déçus, les gars commencent à me lâcher, le leader reprend, avec une étrange expression.

« Mais, je n'en crois rien. »

'_Hein, quoi ?'_

Le chef s'avance, me dévisageant de plus belle.

« Il a un regard trop perçant, trop intelligent. Je le trouve un peu trop doué pour la moto pour être banal... et surtout… »

'_Non, pas ouf, pas ouais !'_

« …il a un cran que n'aurait pas un banal ado désintéressé par ses petites études. »

'_Je la sens pas, mais alors pas du tout…'_

« Un cran de joueur, un courage de tacticien. »

'_Alors, là, ça va mal, ça va mal !'_

L'homme continue, le regard perçant.

« Je n'aurais peut-être pas fait mieux en fuyant avec ma bécane… il m'a tout l'air d'un vrai dur. Et… d'un vrai joueur de Go. »

'_Père, Mère, mes Aïeux…'_

« Alors, on ne va pas le laisser partir. Pas tant que j'aurai pas vérifié ce à quoi je pense… vous autres, tenez-le ! »

Des gars, que je n'ai pas vus derrière, me prennent les bras. Alors, d'un mouvement rapide et sans douceur, le chef s'avance vers moi, et dégage la manche.

'_Mais comment il sait que…'_

« La Marque du Loup. C'est… un des Loups du Kansaï. »

'_Et merde !'_

Le gangster éclate d'un rire gras.

« Alors, comme ça, tu es un futur renvoyé de l'école ? Va falloir que tu trouves une autre excuse, Kiyoharu Yashiro, Descendant des Loups du Kansaï, Treizième du nom. »

Estomaqués, les autres le regardent, leurs yeux allant de lui à moi.

« Boss, vous êtes trop fort ! Comment vous avez… »

« Parce qu'il est fort, justement. Voilà comment. »

« Mais qui c'est ? »

Le chef me prend le menton, tournant ma tête vers eux.

« Kiyoharu Yashiro, 15 ans. Un petit génie en mécanique d'invention, fils unique du grand Directeur Yashiro lui-même, le dirigeant de la grande Kansaï Wolves LTD. Résultats moyens à l'école, mais passionné par son domaine de spécialisation. Aime la moto et pratique le Karaté. Personnalité indépendante, hardie et connue pour ses tactiques originales. On dit qu'il est le plus apte à succéder à son père. »

« Humph, eh bien, au moins, je n'aurais pas besoin de me présenter. »

Un sourire maléfique apparaît sur le visage de mon ravisseur.

« Tu admets la vérité, enfin, gamin ? »

« Oh, oui, je suis Kiyoharu Yashiro. Je vois bien que ce n'est plus la peine de mentir. Cependant… »

Mon regard se fait aigu.

'_Pourvu que ça marche !'_

« Pensez-vous que vous pourrez vous en prendre au Treizième Loup du Kansaï, sans avoir à le regretter… amèrement ? »

Devant une telle réplique, les mafieux restent interdits, plus par l'absurdité de ma démarche que par le sens de mes paroles.

« Si vous ne me relâchez pas, vous le pourriez le regretter. »

« Tu ne manques pas de toupet, gamin ! Menacer notre bande alors que t'es dans une situation pareille. Soit tu es brave, soit tu es fou, soit les deux à la fois ! Non pas que ça me déplaise, personnellement… mais ne te fais pas d'illusion, gamin. »

« Ah ouais ? »

« On a tous les renseignements sur toi. Et je sais… que tu habites fort loin d'ici. Que tu n'as pas pu prendre les fameux appareils de ton entreprise avec toi. »

Mon air ne change pas, mais intérieurement, la panique m'envahit. Je le sens, cette fois, je suis vraiment coincé.

'_Shindo… Toya… je crois que vous devrez… jouer le tournoi sans moi.'_

« Tu es seul, dans un quartier inconnu, entouré par nous. Personne ne viendra t'aider. »

'_Père… Mère… pardonnez-moi, mais je ne pourrais jamais plus… être un mauvais fils.'_

L'angoisse se referme, comme un étau éternel.

« … »

« Tu ne dis plus rien. Ça veut dire que j'ai raison. Tu es à bout de ressources. »

Est-ce que… c'est la fin ?

Une main me soulève le visage.

« Tu ne changes pas de visage. Même dans cette situation extrême, tu es encore toi-même. Tu as vraiment du cran, petit. »

'_Mais j'ai peur, au fond de moi. Pardon, pardon à tous…'_

L'espace d'un instant, alors que l'image de mes parents et celles de mes coéquipiers danse devant moi, une autre, magnifique, apparaît devant moi.

Et le souvenir danse en moi, comme une litanie inoubliable.

…

_**« You. » **_

**Hein, il a enfin parlé ?!**

_**« Play with me. » **_

**SILENCE. **

**« Ké ? Ke ? Quoi ? »**

**Le voile qui couvre le visage s'agite sous l'impatience.**

_**« Play Go with me. » **_

**SILENCE.**

**« … »**

**D'une main très fine, il me tapote sur la tête. **

_**« Silly boy, you know what Go is ? »**_

...

Ce qu'est… le Go ?

Mais je n'ai plus le temps… plus le temps de savoir… plus le temps de réfléchir…

_**« Kiyoharu, continue. »**_

_**« Mais, Sensei, je vais perdre ! A quoi ça sert de jouer ? »**_

_**« A quoi ça sert de jouer ? C'est toi, TOI me demandes ça ? »**_

_**« … »**_

Les hommes se referment autour de moi, comme un étau dont je ne pourrais plus jamais m'échapper.

_**« On joue par amour du jeu, Kiyoharu ! Comment peux-tu, TOI, oublier ça ? »**_

Et je ferme les yeux, sentant la fin trop proche.

'_Sensei… Sensei… je vous en prie… pour cette fois… pour cette seule fois… prêtez-moi votre enseignement, afin que je puisse encore apprendre avec vous !'_

…

**Flash-back.**

**Club de Go.**

…

_**« Kiyoharu-kun, n'oublie jamais ceci : tu es un joueur dans l'âme. »**_

_**Une pierre se pose. **_

_**« Un joueur ? »**_

_**« Jamais tu ne pourras t'arrêter de risquer, de tenter, et de parier. Peu importe que tu perdes ou que tu gagnes, tu tenteras tout. »**_

_**Sourcil levé.**_

_**« Je pige pas. »**_

_**« Tant que l'on vit, on peut jouer. Tant qu'on joue, on peut parier. Et tant qu'on parie… »**_

_**Un sourire, lumineux.**_

_**« …on peut gagner, Kiyoharu-kun. »**_

…

**Fin du flash-back.**

…

Non… non, pas encore. Je suis encerclé… mes pierres sont mortes… mon territoire est envahi… mais, il me reste encore un atout. Un tout dernier, et le seul.

'_Celui de jouer'._

« … »

Des bruits.

« Le petit Loup du Kansaï baisse les crocs. C'est le moment. »

'_Celui de risquer.'_

Des mouvements.

« Voilà qui me plaît. Je n'aurais pas à te brutaliser, ou à t'amocher. Je suis la mission, mais tu me plais bien. »

'_Et celui de parier.'_

Je serais moi-même, jusque dans ma toute dernière partie !

« Amenez-le dans la voiture. Pas la peine de le ligoter, mais ne le laissez s'échapper sous aucun prétexte. »

'_Je veux jouer… ma propre partie. Jusqu'à la fin.'_

La bande obtempère, tirant mon corps immobile.

« Et si… »

Mes yeux, dans l'ombre, leur sont invisibles.

'_Alors je mise tout. Car ma tactique, c'est de jouer, c'est de risquer, c'est de parier !'_

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? »

Un étrange sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

« …et si on faisait un pari ? »

'_Voilà mon jeu.'_

Estomaqué, le chef s'arrête, et la bande se fige, interloquée.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ?! »

Cette fois, je ne masque même plus la lueur amusée de mes yeux.

'_Voilà mon Go.'_

« J'ai dit : faisons un pari. »

Le chef fronce les sourcils.

« Quoi ? Mais… ! »

'_Voilà mon cœur.'_

D'un geste assuré, je détache une des mains qui m'enserrait les épaules.

'_Pas question que je te laisse mener la cadence. Je suis un Yashiro, pas… une omelette !'_

« Vous savez qui je suis. Mais pas ce dont je suis capable. Jouez avec moi. Si vous gagnez, je vous suis sans la moindre résistance et je ferai tout ce que vous désirez. Si je gagne, je partirai. »

L'homme me pince le menton, en me regardant droit dans les yeux. Sans fléchir, je soutiens son regard.

« T'es un joueur de Go, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, parfait. Suis-nous. »

'_Comme si j'avais le choix…'_

C'est un salon de Go. Mais rien à voir avec les salons où je vais avec Shindo et Toya. Il est sinistre, sale, enfumé.

De la racaille s'étend un peu partout.

'_Et fait des choses pas très catholiques, mais passons.'_

« Hey, Boss, t'en ramène un mignon ! »

Je tique, malgré la situation critique.

'_Maieuh, pourquoi tout le monde me trouve MIGNON ?!'_

Si j'étais pas entouré de gangster prêts à m'embarquer je-ne-sais-où pour je-ne-sais-quoi, je lui filerai un bon coup de pied dans les…

« Ferme-la. C'est un joueur de Go. »

…pieds.

« Tu voudras me voir, après ? Des cheveux d'argent comme ça, c'est trop cool… »

'_Blanc, bon sang, BLANC !'_

Je jure d'ajouter à la colonne de ma liste noire « trucider les gens me trouvant mignon », une autre colonne intitulée « torturer lentement ceux qui se trompent sur la couleur de mes cheveux ».

« Assieds-toi gamin. »

'_D'ailleurs je vais tout vous trucider, et y'aura plus de problème de catégorisation.'_

Je m'assieds en face de lui.

« Très bien. Je fais une partie contre vous. »

« Oh nan, pas comme ça. »

Je relève les yeux.

« Comment ça ? L'enjeu du pari c'était de… »

« Tu crois que je sais pas qui t'es, gamin ? »

« … »

« Kiyoharu Yashiro, 1er Dan, troisième membre de l'équipe nationale du Japon. Un des meilleurs joueurs avec Akira Toya et Hikaru Shindo. »

« … »

« Ce serait trop facile pour toi. Fais une simultanée contre nous six, avec six pierres de handicaps. »

'_Purée de patates ! Ce mec est fou !'_

Déjà, jouer en simultanée contre plusieurs joueurs est épuisant, surtout si les joueurs sont bons. Avec six pierres de handicap… même pour un pro – et dans des conditions normales, pas prêt à se faire kidnapper en cas de défaite – c'est difficile. Car ils ne doivent pas être des débutants…

« Bonne partie. »

Peu à peu, je réduis leur territoire.

'_Humph…'_

Des gouttes de sueur perlent sur mon front.

Cette fumée… l'alcool… le tabac… ces odeurs me rendent malades. Je n'arrive pas à me concentrer, j'ai mal à la tête.

« Putain, il est balèze ! »

« Fermez-la et écrasez-le. »

J'ai des vertiges.

'_Purée… je suis allergique à cette fumée… il y a un truc dedans… de l'opium… ou…'_

« … »

« Alors, gamin, tu joues ? »

« J-je… »

'_Ressaisis-toi. Ce n'est qu'un match de Go…'_

Les Gobans dansent devant moi. Ma vue se fait trouble. Soudain, par mégarde, ma main pose une pierre au mauvais endroit.

'_Et merde !'_

« Alors, tu fatigues, petit ? »

D'un mouvement – certainement prémédité, il capture la pierre.

« J'oubliais, gamin. Tu as bien dit, que si tu perdais… »

Il reprend, insensible à ma grimace.

« Si tu perdais, tu ferais ce que je voudrai ? »

« Je vous suivrais. »

« Ça oh que oui, mais tu ne feras pas que me suivre. Je te parle pas de ça. »

'_Pourquoi j'ai un mauvais pressentiment ?'_

L'homme me regarde droit dans les yeux.

« Je vais direct. Le Grand Patron te veut, mais tu me plais. Si tu rejoins l'organisation – et de toute façon c'est ta seule option – sors avec moi. »

« Je suis mineur. »

La tête me tourne…

« Ça, ça peut s'arranger. Y'a plein d'hommes et de femmes là on va. Tu apprendras. »

'_Je crois que vous n'avez pas compris le sens du mot « mineur ». Et je préfère ne pas savoir que « j'apprendrai »…'_

Les fumées dansent ma tête, mais je secoue la tête pour chasser cette migraine insupportable.

« Humph, vous pensez vraiment pouvoir gagner contre moi ? »

Il éclate d'un rire gras.

« T'es très fort au Go. Mais t'es qu'un bleu. Tu crois vraiment que, la seule bataille, ici, c'est le Go ? Tout est bon pour gagner… »

Une femme, qui assistait – de mon dos, sans doute – à la partie, pose sa main sur mon visage.

'_HEIN !'_

De surprise, je laisse tomber une pierre au mauvais endroit.

'_Et MERDE !'_

« Oh, pardon, petit ! Tu avais une mouche dans les cheveux. »

« N'IMPORTE QUOI ! Laissez-moi déplacer cette pierre, je n'ai pas voulu… ! »

« On ne rejoue pas un coup, quelque soient les circonstances. »

Ils ricanent, et je fulmine. Mais je sais qu'ils ont raison.

« Mais c'est… c'est de la TRICHE ! »

« Vous entendez ça ? Ha ha ha ha ! »

J'enrage. La grimace sur ma gueule est effrayante, mais ça ne l'affecte pas plus que ça.

'_D'accord, je l'admets, cette réplique était pas la meilleure de ma – courte – vie.'_

« Tu es naïf, pour un joueur aussi doué et un gamin aussi intelligent. C'est mignon. »

Je pose une pierre, rageur.

'_Et je suis PAS, et ne serai JAMAIS, mignon !'_

« Vous allez toujours voir, si je serai mignon quand vous aurez perdu. »

« Tu es sûr de tes capacités. Mais pourras-tu… vraiment _nous_ vaincre ? »

« Bien sûr ! Et… »

Soudain, un déclic se fait dans ma tête. L'usage du 'nous', dans sa phrase. C'est alors que je comprends. Je le réalise, mais c'est trop tard.

'_Merde de MERDE, je ne me bats pas contre une personne au Go ! Même pas contre six personnes, d'ailleurs ! Je me bats… contre une mafia entière, avec toutes ses ruses et ses procédés à deux balles !'_

Mes yeux rencontrent ceux du chef, et d'un coup, il devine mes pensées.

« Tu comprends, maintenant ? Tu ne pourras jamais gagner contre la mafia. Contre le Gang entier. »

'_L'ENFOIRE ! J'aurais dû voir venir le coup fourré !'_

Il sourit, et le diabolisme qui traverse son regard me rend fou de rage.

« Tout ce que tu as appris dans ton petit Institut de Go… n'est rien à côté de la mafia. Ton petit talent est insignifiant à côté de la force du Gang. Avec ta petite vie de fils à papa protégé… tu n'es rien à côté des ténèbres des mondes souterrains. Tout ce que tu as appris… ne sert à rien, gamin ! »

Cette fois, c'en est trop pour moi. Furieux, je me lève, prêt à en venir aux poings. Peu importe que j'y laisse la vie, peu importe que je perde la partie.

'_JE VAIS TE… !'_

Et ce fut mon erreur.

« AHHHHHHHH… ! »

Un sifflement aigu résonna.

…

**Souvenir ?**

…

_**« Kiyoharu-kun, pourquoi as-tu choisi le Go ? »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Je te parle, jeune homme. Pourquoi es-tu là, et pas dans un bowling ou une salle de jeux vidéo ? »**_

_**« Aucune raison en particulier. J'm'en fiche. Je m'emmerdais, c'est tout. » **_

_**« Alors jouons. »**_

_**« Vous z'avez écouté ce que j'viens d'dire ?! Je… »**_

_**« Oui, j'ai entendu. Et c'est pour ça que je te dis : joue. »**_

_**« … »**_

_**« Quand on s'ennuie, il faut jouer. Car c'est pour cela qu'on joue, jeune homme. Pour ne pas s'ennuyer. »**_

…

**Retour au présent.**

…

« Ten-… bien… pas… -chapper… »

Le brouillard.

Total.

Complet.

'_Mais que… je…' _

« On se calme, gamin. »

Lointaine, mais dure, la voix résonne. Mes yeux clignent, livides. Mon estomac se retourne, c'est affreux. J'ai envie de dégueuler et je n'y arrive pas.

'_Shindo… Toya…'_

Je ne sais plus où je suis. Ces voix…

'_Mais… je n'étais pas en train de jouer au Go ?'_

Lorsque je reprends conscience, je réalise que je suis toujours dans le salon de Go, mais que je suis à demi écrasé par trois gardes, les bras maintenus fermement, le corps plaqué contre la table par les hommes de main.

« Aa-rrrrgggh… »

Quelqu'un appuie fermement sur mon cou, stoppant l'afflux du sang vers le cerveau.

« Alors, on fait moins le malin, maintenant, hein ? Voilà ce qui arrive quand on se montre violent, et qu'on se comporte comme un méchant garçon. »

Mes yeux clignent frénétiquement. J'ai l'impression d'agoniser.

« Gggg… aaaarrrgghh… »

Comme un flou insupportable, le visage de l'homme danse devant moi. Je voudrais pouvoir vomir.

« Relâche un peu ce point vital. Je vois le blanc de ses yeux, il va finir par faire une attaque. Le Grand Patron le veut vivant et indemne, je te rappelle. »

La pression diminue légèrement, mais la souffrance demeure. Lentement – trop lentement – elle décroît un peu et laisse place à ma conscience.

« A-aaah… ggggg… ahhhhh…. »

La main du chef me saisit les cheveux, forçant mes yeux à rencontrer les siens.

« Alors, gamin, tu veux toujours te battre ? »

A bout, j'esquisse un signe de dénégation, entre deux respirations saccadées.

« C'est bien. Relâchez-le. »

Brutalement, mon corps retombe sur la chaise, sans vie. J'ai de la peine à me soulever. De toute la force de mes deux mains, je tente de me redresser, mais ne parviens qu'à m'affaler sur le dos du siège.

« Très bien. Reprenons la partie. »

'_Reprendre la partie, dans ces conditions ? Mais c'est une plaisanterie !'_

Pourtant, il ne me vient plus à l'idée de désobéir, et encore moins de me rebeller. L'expérience m'a suffi.

« … »

Mes mains tremblent, c'est la première fois que j'ai aussi mal, et aussi peur. Même lorsque cette voiture avait failli m'écraser, dans mon enfance, je n'avais jamais rien ressenti de tel. Peut-être parce que je n'avais jamais eu conscience du danger.

« … »

Je pose une pierre, mais je ne fais même plus attention à l'endroit.

« Gamin. »

'_Ce coup… est vraiment mauvais. Même eux… même un débutant… ne l'aurait pas joué.'_

« Abandonne. »

« … »

« Tu n'es même plus capable de lire une séquence correctement. C'est à peine si tu arrives à regarder droit. »

Je tente de répondre, mais les forces me manquent.

'_Je crois… que je suis vraiment arrivé à ma limite, cette fois.' _

« Le Gang te fera aucun mal si tu te soumets. Le Grand Patron pense que tu as du potentiel, et que tu seras utile pour le Gang. Mais si tu t'obstines… alors… »

Le geste qu'il fait est évocateur.

'_Pardon… pardon à tous… mais cette fois, je vais devoir… cesser de jouer.'_

« … »

« Tu n'as qu'une chose à faire, non que dis-je, un _mot_ à dire. Et tu ne souffriras plus. »

Ma tête s'affaisse malgré moi.

'_Pardon…'_

« J'aband-… »

C'est alors qu'un choc électrique me traverse, comme un orage. Je sursaute, et crie.

« Mais que… ! »

A voir l'exclamation de l'homme, ça ne vient pas d'eux.

Mais de _Lui_.

Un souffle fantomatique, mais tellement réel, dans mon esprit, qu'il manque de me faire tomber de ma chaise. Et la voix résonne, moqueuse.

**« For a player known for his boldness, I would say that you are being quite docile. I would have thought you were braver. »**

_LUI !_

« Mais je te permets pas… ! »

Les hommes du Gang me regardent comme si j'étais devenu fou, et je comprends d'un coup que j'ai parlé à haute voix, en regardant le vide. Et qui plus est, en japonais, à un fantôme coréen.

'_You SON OF A B*** ! I am… I was…!'_

**« Ha, I prefer that. The little wild wolf snarling again. Cute. »**

Tu vas voir, si je vais te montrer les crocs !

Un flottement dans l'air.

**« It isn't like you to be submissive. Though I wouldn't mind if you obeyed me more… »**

Je grogne intérieurement, mais je ne peux pas déchiqueter un fantôme, sauf avec de mauvaises pensées – et encore.

**« But time to be serious. Let's carry on. »**

'_What ?!'_

**« Your match, you idiot ! »**

C'est alors que je me mets à rire comme un fou.

« Ha ha ha ha ha ha… ha ha ha ha ! »

Et les hommes me regardent comme un fou.

« Boss, vous pensez qu'on y a été trop fort ? Il a l'air un peu secoué… »

« Ce serait embêtant. S'il perd la raison, on peut pas considérer ça comme indemne… »

Mais, d'un geste brusque, je claque mes mains sur la table, faisant sursauter tout le monde, et me saisis d'une pierre que je pose sur le Goban.

« Hein ?! »

« A vous de jouer. »

Surpris, le chef me jauge, mais mon regard ne laisse plus transparaître la moindre hésitation.

'_Et j'ai avec moi le fantôme le plus pervers et le plus fort au Go que je connaisse ! Et aussi le plus beau, peut-être…'_

La partie reprend. Mais ce n'est pas facile. Le désavantage est net, et j'ai encore mal partout.

'_Réfléchissons… c'est rattrapable, mais comment… comment faire… ?!'_

**« Need some help, little wolf ? »**

C'est _Lui_.

Il est là.

_Derrière moi_.

Une caresse de cheveux fantomatiques, comme un souffle, effleure mon épaule.

'_EHH ! Pas TOUCHE ! D'accord, euh, t'es un fantôme, tu peux pas me toucher, MAIS C'EST PAS UNE RAISON, BORDEL !'_

Devant ma grimace de mécontentement, _Il_ devine que j'ai retrouvé un peu mes esprits.

**« Hum… it seems that me being behind you kinda… gives you some… » **

'_BORDEL DE M***, c'est QUOI ces répliques à double sens ?!'_

« Grrrrr… »

Je grogne involontairement, et de nouveau les hommes me regardent comme si j'avais perdu la raison.

'_Purée !'_

C'est alors qu'une main enveloppe la mienne, et l'amène vers un endroit du goban.

**« Here. Play here. »**

La pierre se pose au bon endroit.

« ! »

Incrédule, le chef des gangsters me regarde, sans comprendre. C'est alors que je le réalise.

_C'est un coup magnifique._

Autant que… lui.

'_Comment il a pu, en si peu de temps… trouver ce coup-là ?'_

« … »

C'est alors que je réalise une autre chose, bien moins plaisante.

« Hééééé ! »

'_Your HAND ! It's still on MY HAND ! Let go of me !'_

C'est alors que son ton change.

**« I won't. »**

'_YOU SON OF A…'_

Il me coupe, patient.

**« You're pretty good – as a Go player, I mean. But you're not in great shape, are you ? These gangsters know how to wear you out, both mentally and physically. »**

« … »

D'un geste étonnamment délicat, il se penche vers mon oreille, et resserre sa prise sur ma main.

'_Purée de patates, même sa main est BELLE !' _

**« Trust me. I will grant you victory. »**

Je grogne, une fois de plus.

'_I don't trust you, but I have no choice.'_

Pour cette fois – et juste cette fois – je laisserai quelqu'un jouer mon Go à ma place… c'est alors, qu'une question me vient à l'esprit.

'_Why do you help me ?'_

**« I already said it. I kinda like you. »**

'_I'll repeat it. I totally don't.'_

**« You're cute. »**

'_You wanna die ?!'_

**« A ghost can't die, you know. »**

Mes yeux clignent, je ne comprends pas vraiment cette réponse. Mais il reste évasif, le visage fermé. Comment ça, un fantôme ne peut pas mourir ? Mais il reprend, toujours calme et élégant.

**« They want to trap you. They already know you can win, even in these conditions. They will do their best to intimidate you. No matter you win or not, they will abduct you. Look at the guys behind the windows. They have weapons. And chloroform. » **

'_Oh shit. Merde de merde.'_

**« Listen to me, little wolf. Your only chance is to deceive them. »**

'_Quoi ?'_

Même l'usage involontaire de ma langue maternelle ne l'empêche pas de comprendre mon interrogation.

**« They want you. So seduce them. Lure them. Once they've fallen into your trap… escape them, and crush them. »**

Lentement, les mots s'assemblent dans mon esprit. Et je rougis follement.

« Mais, ça va PAS LA TÊTE ! J-je… j-je… je suis pas le genre à… »

Alors, son ton se durcit.

**« Do you want to give up ? » **

« Quoi ? »

Cette fois, je me rends compte que je parle à haute voix, mais rien ne l'arrête.

**« If you give up, I will disappear. Your Go will die, even if you survive. You will just be a mere doll in their hands, a soulless doll, like the everlasting regrets of your parents crying on your passion and doom. You will never play again, never dare again, never bet again. It will just be… the end. » **

« Je… »

Il me coupe, sans aménité.

**« So, tell me. »**

Ses yeux cuivre, merveilleusement beaux, me fixent de toute la lueur impitoyable qui y vit. L'expression d'un être puissant, qui n'a pas encore renoncé, alors qu'il est déjà mort, et qui se raccroche encore à quelque chose, alors qu'il n'est même plus de ce monde.

**« Do you want to give up ? »**

« Je… je… »

Soudain, je me rends compte que je parle en japonais, mais qu'il comprend sans même avoir besoin de traduction. Il a saisi ma peur, cerné mon inquiétude, et vu dans mon Go, l'angoisse de pas convenir à mes parents et le désir de dépasser leurs préjugés.

Le pari ultime que je mène, de dépasser leur préjugés, pour leur dire, que vivre… c'est risquer.

Alors je comprends que l'instant est exceptionnel, et que de la réponse que je donnerai, tout sera décidé, pour toujours.

« … »

Alors, je fixe le Goban où se déroule le combat, et articule.

« 아니오 _[__Ani-o]_. »

Merveilleuse, sa main de prince se pose sur mes cheveux ébouriffés. Et alors, tandis qu'elle caresse légèrement mon visage, une autre prend la mienne, pour jouer le coup combiné du Loup du Kansaï et du magnifique Prince Coréen dont j'ignore encore le nom.

'_Non.'_

Telle est ma réponse.

'_Je n'abandonnerai pas.'_

Pas tant, que tu seras là pour me le dire.


End file.
